Sólo a tú Lado
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Una historia contada desde la perspectiva de Hinata y nos cuenta porque decidio disfrazarse de chico para estar cerca de su gran amor Naruto, ok, suena raro, pero le pondre un poco de romance, comedia, suspenso, y un posible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hola que hay, bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, ja ja, está rara lo sé, quiero decir algo, lo que está en letra cursiva son los recuerdos, ya que esta historia es puro recuerdo y eso de poner Flashback a cada rato, pues…como que se veía fe, no sé si les guste, pero quería escribirlo, me salió de una tarde aburrida y de ver una película de Lucero, mi mamá la adora y como no había nada mejor que hacer, pues la vi, y pues…no pude evitar en ponerle en esos papeles a mis queridísimos Naruto y Hinata y esto salió je je , bueno a ver que tal les parece, bueno, tal vez el carácter de Hinata esté cambiado pero…no mucho, solo un poquito

Los personajes o me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y bueno esta historia me salió de ver esta película, si es cierto, pero hice mi propia versión a partir de esta película ok

**SOLO A TU LADO QUIERO VIVIR**

Era una mañana muy hermosa y una hermosa chica de largo cabello negro-azulado prendía su video-grabadora y empezó a grabar lo siguiente

Hola, probando, si, mmm, bien, como hoy me encuentro sola en casa, como siempre, no me sorprendo de ello, bueno, he decidido grabar esto, más para tenerlo como una muestra de lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida y solo por un por si acaso Naruto la llegase a ver, ya que sólo a él le dejaré ver esta grabación, así que, si estás viendo esto Naruto, te agradecería que lo vieras muy atentamente, así que aquí voy

Soy Hyuga Hinata y desde que tengo memoria he estado perdidamente enamorada de…de Namikaze Naruto, de ti, mi edad…tengo 21 y a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida?

Y creo que nunca lo he tenido, pero ahora lo sé

¿Cómo fue que llegue a este extremo?

¿En que estaba pensando?

Ah sí, lo recuerdo…mi gran amor no correspondido me llevo a hacer esto, ¿Qué cosa hice?, ya lo debes saber, si lo estás viendo, bueno, no es muy grave, no es como si he robado o matado a alguien, pero…tener que adoptar la imagen de alguien que no soy…me parece que es algo muy malo para mi

¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Parece que estás muy interesado, bueno, ponte cómodo que es una gran historia y te la contaré desde el inicio

Aún recuerdo ese día…

— _¡Hinata!, no lo vas a creer, tu queridísimo Naruto, mejor dicho…_

— _¡Ten-Ten!, por favor, no tan alto, o ¿quieres que todos lo sepan?_

—_Ya ya ya lo siento, pero tantos años que llevas amando su foto, a veces me pregunto, ¿Cómo te pudiste enamorar de una fotografía?_

—_Es que…para mi él no sólo es una fotografía, yo…yo puedo ver en el brillo de sus ojos que hay bondad, que hay generosidad, que…_

— _¡Ya!, mira Hinata, con sólo hablar de él, tus ojos brillan como si no existiera alguien más en este mundo, mira… Kiba se muere por ti…_

— _¡No!, yo no puedo engañarme, yo sólo puedo amar a Naruto-kun, aunque él nunca me haya visto, aunque yo sólo sea una chica invisible y que no existe para él, yo sólo puedo amarlo a él y daría lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca de mí_

—_Bueno, entonces creo que te interesará lo que vengo a decirte_

— _¿Qué es?_

_Y Ten-Ten le muestra un periódico, en donde había un anuncio señalado_

—_Lee lo que pone ahí_

_Y entonces Hinata tomó el periódico entre sus manos y empezó a leer en voz alta: la prestigiosa empresa "Namikaze Corp." está en busca de nuevo personal para ser el mensajero de la oficina del señor Namikaze Naruto_

— _¿Ten-Ten? _

—_Bien…no será uno de los puestos que esté a tu altura, gran Hyuga, pero…al menos estarás cerca de Naruto y quién sabe, lo puedes conquistar en el trayecto_

—_Pero…no sé…_

— _¡Oye!, no dijiste que darías lo que fuera por tenerlo cerca de ti, pues…esta es tu oportunidad, ¿Por qué dudas?_

—_Tienes razón, pero…en ese caso…no podría presentarme con mi nombre, ¿cierto?_

—_Tal vez, con tu nombre sí, pero tu apellido si debería cambiar, para no levantar sospechas_

— _¿Y cuándo son las entrevistas?_

—_en dos días, así que suerte_

Si, así comenzó todo, pero ni Ten-Ten ni yo sabíamos lo que pasaría ese día, menos mal, que mi primo me lo comentó en la noche, así me ahorró un mal momento

_Ahora todo depende de mí, mañana me le voy a presentar a Naruto y…todo estará bien_

_De esa manera, Hinata llegó a su casa, en la cual vivían; su primo Neji, su hermana Hanabi y su padre Hiashi _

—_Buenas noches, perdón la demora_

—_Buenas noches, sabes que no debes tardar ¿Qué te entretuvo esta vez?_

—_Es que…me quedé conversando con mi amiga Ten-Ten, sobre…sobre asuntos de la Universidad_

— _¿Pudiste haber llamado hija?_

—_Lo sé, no volverá a pasar_

—_Eso espero_

—_bueno, la comida ya está en la mesa, ¿Por qué no nos servimos?_

_Y así todos empezaron a servirse y como era de esperarse en una cena de la familia Hyuga el silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, silencio que de un momento a otro Neji rompió _

—_sabe Hiashi-sama que "Namikaze Corp." está en busca de un nuevo personal_

_Hinata al oír ese tema no pudo evitar toser debido a que se había atragantado_

— _¿te sientes bien hermana?_

—_Sí Hanabi, no te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño descuido mío_

_Hiashi queda mirando a su hija pero deja a un lado y seguía con la conversación que había impuesto Neji_

— _¿Y qué con ello?_

—_que por alguna razón, solo están en busca de personal masculina, ¿Por qué será?—y queda mirando a Hinata_

_Y en ese momento Hinata no pudo evitar regar su vaso de refresco sobre la mesa_

—_Hinata ¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Lo…lo siento, no era mi intención, ahora mismo lo limpio _

_Y salió en busca de una toalla de cocina para limpiar el desastre que ella misma había hecho y su hermana la acompañó_

—_Hinata, sabes las toallas están en el piso de arriba_

—_Podrías ir tú, por favor_

—_Está bien, ya vuelvo_

_Y así, Hinata aprovechó para oír lo que su padre y primo estaban conversando, acerca de las posibles razones, por las cuales buscan personal masculino y no femenino _

—_No sabía que la empresa de Minato fuera machista como para no contratar chicas_

—_No creo que sea por machismo…yo creo que es para evitar problemas de faldas, usted me entiende_

—_Pero…Minato no es ningún mujeriego o algo por el estilo_

—_No…no lo hacen por Minato-sama, más bien por su hijo, él ha aprendido mañas de su padrino_

—_Emm, Jiraiya, ya veo, entonces…bueno, tampoco era un puesto digno de un Hyuga como nosotros_

—_Lo mismo digo, pero me parecía que era un buen tema de conversación_

—_sí, lo sé, pero creo que es hora de descansar_

—_Hinata, ¿ya vas a venir a limpiar?_

—_sí, ya casi, Hanabi fue a ver la toalla, ¿Por qué?_

—_Porque ya es hora de descansar, así que yo me retiro_

_Y debido a eso Hinata salió y se fue a despedir de su padre_

—_Pase una buena noche padre—y le hizo una leve reverencia_

—_Igualmente hija_

_Cuando Hiashi ya se había ido y ambos jóvenes quedaron solos, Neji rompió el silencio_

—_Supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?_

— _¿Saber?, ¿Qué cosa?_

—_No intentes engañarme, sé perfectamente que querías ir a esa entrevista de trabajo, ¿Qué harás ahora?_

— _¿Qué podría hacer?_

—_Mientras no vayas vestida de hombre me basta y me sobra saber_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Creo que fue mala idea decirte_

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

—_Aunque yo hiciera algo…seguro irías ¿no?_

—_Por estar cerca de Naruto-kun, yo haría lo que fuera_

—_Bien, creo que sólo puedo decirte, buena suerte y que pases buena noche, si necesitas ayuda, sabes que cuentas conmigo_

— _¡Hermana!, ya la encontré_

—_Vaya, te demoraste mucho Hanabi_

—_Sí, es que no sabía que lo habían cambiado de sitio, ¿A dónde vas Neji?_

—_Ya es tarde y me voy a descansar, pasen buena noche—y Neji se retira_

— _¿Qué le pasa a Neji?_

—_Nada, descuida, pero lo mejor será que tú también vayas a descansar, yo lo limpio, gracias por ir por la toalla, _

—_No hay de que, entonces…buena noche hermana_

—_Que descanses Hanabi_

Si, esa era la triste realidad, sólo buscaban personal masculino, así que…no me quedó de otra, si, así es me disfracé de un chico, adopté la forma de alguien que no soy, pero… ¿Qué podía hacer?, en verdad quería estar cerca de ti, pero ahora más que nunca sabia que nunca te ibas a fijar en mi, ¡por favor!, iba a estar en el papel de un chico, estaba más que claro, que sólo lo iba a poder tenerte de amigo…pero…aún así…con eso me conformaba, y bueno, conseguí ayuda de Shikamaru para obtener una nueva identidad, mi nombre, era…Hiroshi Kurozawa, ¡gran nombre!, no se me ocurrió algo mejor y menos a Shikamaru-san, para él todo es problemático, me alegra que no se haya negado a ayudarme,

—_Hola, buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Shikamaru?_

—_si, en un momento, _

_¡Shikamaru te llaman!_

—_ya viene espere unos segundo_

—_muy bien, muchas gracias_

—_Buenas noches_

—_Buenas noches Shikamaru-san_

—_ah, Hinata, ¿que pasó?_

—_quiero pedirte un favor_

— _¿De que se trata?_

—_Quiero…quiero una identificación falsa de mi, pero…quiero que lleve el nombre de un chico, ¿se puede?_

—_De que se puede se puede, pero… ¿para que lo quieres_

—_por favor, otro día te lo explico, ¿me podrías hacer ese favor?_

—_Si dijera que no… ¿insistirías?_

—_Desde luego, así que…_

— _¿Para cuándo la necesitas?_

—_dentro de dos días _

—_Tsk, problemático, significa que debo apurarme_

—_Por favor, yo nunca te he pedido algo_

—_Y ahora te lo cobras con creces_

— _¡Shikamaru-san!_

—_Seria más problemático negarme un favor, así que está bien,_

—_Puedo saber ¿por que harás esa locura?_

—_Aún no te lo puedo decir, pero…no se lo digas a nadie_

—_Y yo que creía que de todas las mujeres tú eras la menos problemática, veo que me he equivocado_

_Y Hinata sonríe ante ese comentario_

—_Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo, otro día te explico, ¿me ayudarás?_

—_Ya dije que si lo haría, solo envíame una foto de ti disfrazada y todo listo_

—_Muy bien, entonces ya te lo envío por el correo_

—_Bien, nos vemos_

—_Gracias_

Y así conseguí esta identificación, pero estaba más que claro que iba a necesitar comprar ropa de chico y una peluca y…lentes de contacto, mañana iba a ser un día realmente duro, pero…tenía que hacerlo, pero…no me gusta comprar yo sola, por eso llame a Ten-Ten y le dije si podía acompañarme y ella aceptó, y bueno, no me equivoqué cuando dije que…que el día siguiente iba a ser realmente duro

—_Hola Hinata, ¿nos vamos de compras?_

—_Claro, pero antes tengo que decirte algo_

— _¿Qué cosa? _

—_Que la entrevista de trabajo para ser el nuevo mensajero de Naruto…solo están buscando personal masculino_

— _¡Cuánto lo lamento!, yo no sabía eso, pero bueno, ya habrá algún momento_

—_No, yo decidí algo_

—_Tengo miedo de preguntar_

—_Iré disfrazada de chico, solo para estar cerca de él_

— _¡Estás loca!, ¿Qué pasaría si te descubren?, ¿no has pensado en eso?_

—_Ten-Ten, tu eres mi amiga, debes apoyarme en esto_

— _¡Es una locura!_

—_Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo…nada malo me pasará_

—_Hinata, una cosa es vestirse de una forma muy simple, ocultando tu figura y otra muy distinta es hacerte pasar por un chico_

—_Lo sé, créeme que lo sé, pero…no hay de otra_

—_Si vas de esa forma, no habrá oportunidad de conquistarlo, si sabes eso, ¿verdad?_

—_Lo sé—dijo muy triste_

_Bueno…a menos que sea del otro equipo…o que tu le hagas cambiar de gustos—y le mira con una sonrisa en sus labios_

_Y Hinata entendió que esa era la forma en que Ten-Ten le brindaba su apoyo y le sonrió_

—_Eso significa que…_

—_Sí que te gusta ser masoquista, pero en fin…vamos a comprar ropa de chico para ti, eso sonó raro, ¿no crees?_

— _¡Ten-Ten!, gracias_

—_No tienes que agradecer…sabes que cuentas conmigo, y que eres mi mejor amiga_

—_Gracias y tú también eres mi mejor amiga_

—_Bien, no se diga más, ¡vamos de compras!_

Y bueno, eso dijo de ti mi querido naruto, que te puedo decir es mi mejor amiga, y me hizo sentir mejor con su broma, bueno, lo de ir a comprar ropa de chico, si fue un problema, dos chicas entrando a la sección de caballeros, ¡Dios mío!, no nos dejaban en paz, y si no hubiera sido por Neji, no hubiéramos terminado las compras, bueno, ellos hicieron química muy rápidamente, creo que mi mejor amiga podría llegar a ser mi futura primita, pero esa es otra historia, bueno, con ayuda de Neji, pudimos comprar algunos conjuntos, siendo él nuestro modelo, algo para morirse de la vergüenza, y con los comentarios de Ten-Ten, de que mi primo es muy guapo, ¡por favor!, es mi primo, bueno, me di cuenta de que yo hacía mal tercio, así que mejor me despedí y los deje solos ¡y ni siquiera hicieron el intento de que me quede!, vaya, que el amor es así de loco y raro, pero…de que hablo yo, mírame, te estoy contando que me disfracé de chico para llegar a ti, bueno, la cosa es que tuve que ir yo sola a compra la peluca y los lentes de contacto, ¿de que color los compré?, ya lo sabes, pero en fin lo repetiré, los compré en color café claro, bueno…hay tantas cosas que decirte, por ejemplo, los únicos que saben de esta locura son mi primo, mi mejor amiga y Shikamaru, pero…tal parece que más personas lo sabrán, ¿Quiénes?, ¿quieres saber?, será en la otra, ahora ya mismo llega mi familia y no quiero que sepan de esta grabación que es sólo para ti y para mi, en la otra continuo, y recuerda que te amo Naruto-kun.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Súper rara eso ya lo sé, pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes, me harían muy feliz con sus comentarios,

Gracias por leer, nos leeremos en la otra

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y ahora si les dejo con una continuación mas de esta historia.

**Capítulo 2:**

**El primer encuentro.**

Hey, hola probando, ¿estás ahí?, ¿me estás oyendo?, ¿no te he aburrido?, ¡que bueno!, eso me alegra, en fin, ¿en que me había quedado?...

Ah sí si ya recordé, te contaba lo de la compra de mis lentes de contacto y la peluca, pero…se me olvida contar lo que pasó antes de entrar a comprar mis lentes de contacto, jamás olvidaré ese día….

_Vaya, en verdad que este centro comercial es muy grande—pensaba Hinata_

_Y entre que se distraía mirando los puestos comerciales, uno le llamó la atención_

_Wow, que hermosas flores, ¿será que algún día Naruto-kun me regalará una bueno, mejor sigo con mi plan y…__—cuando se disponía a darse la vuelta chocó con alguien_

—_Auch—y sus compras cayeron al suelo_

—_Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?_

—_No descuide, fue mi culpa—dijo ella sin siquiera mirar el rostro del chico con el que había chocado, estaba muy ocupada recogiendo sus compras_

— _¿Me permite ayudarla?_

—_Como…_

_Pero Hinata se quedó de piedra al ver al chico con el que había chocado_

—_Bien, es todo, mil disculpas, creo que su novio es un chico muy afortunado_

—_Mi… mi… ¿que?_

—_Su novio—y le dedica una sonrisa que casi le causa un desmayo a Hinata_

—_No… ropa…la…_

_Hinata no podía decir algo coherente, algo que le causaba gracia al joven rubio de ojos azules_

— _¿No es para su novio?_

—_No…es que…—y empezó a jugar con sus dedos_

_¡Que tierna!—pensó el ojiazul_

—_Bueno, entonces, su amigo o familiar es muy afortunado, tienes muy buen gusto_

—_Yo…gracias_

—_Bueno, me tengo que ir, aquí tienes tus compras_

—_Gracias_

—_No hay de que y sabes… creo que esta flor queda perfecta para ti_

—_Es…digo…gracias—y tomaba la flor que le daba su amado rubio_

—_Je, sabes algo, creo que eres muy tímida_

—_Ah…. Yo…_

_Le dedica una última sonrisa a aquella chica y se despide_

—_Será en otro momento muchacha_

Rayos, no puedo creer que la primera vez que te veía, que nos encontrábamos, no pudiera decirte algo coherente, ¡dios mío!, hasta tartamudee ¡que tragedia! Y lo peor de todo es que para ti no fui nada más que una chica tímida, ¿sólo eso fui para ti ese día?, ¿sólo fui una chica tímida?, bueno…quitando las partes en que me dijiste tímida y que no pude decir nada de 4 palabras sin tartamudear en el intento…jamás olvidaré ese día, la razón, es muy simple, ya que fue la primera vez que estuve frente a ti, y me regalaste esta hermosa rosa blanca, lo que tanto deseaba me lo diste ese día, y mírala—Hinata sacaba de un libro una flor seca,

Si, ya sé, se la ve seca pero en verdad es muy linda, ya que fue la primera rosa que me habías regalado, nunca supe porque estabas ahí, pero debo recordarme que esa es una buena pregunta para hacerte

¿Por qué tímida?, es decir, pudiste decirme otra cosa, no sé algo como… que bonita, o eres muy tierna, o no sé, otra cosa hubiera estado mejor en vez de que me digas que era tímida,

En fin…bueno, luego de ese encuentro, fui a hacer mis compras y ya tenía lo que me faltaba, así que ya me iba a mi casa hasta que…

_Porque… ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?, esa era mi oportunidad_

_Se reclamaba mentalmente su debilidad para hablar al frente de su gran amor y regresó a mirar a un lado y pudo ver a su amiga Ten-Ten junto con Neji y su amiga le estaba haciendo señas de que vaya_

_Ahora si quieren que vaya ¿no?—pensaba la chica_

_Pero no lo haré, y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, hasta que escuchó el grito de su amiga_

— _¡HINATA!, ADIVINA A QUIEN VIMOS POR AQUÍ!_

_Hinata sabía perfectamente que si no iba por hacia donde estaba su amiga en ese momento, ella lo iba a gritar a los 4 vientos así que se apuró a ir al encuentro de su amiga y primo_

—_Si ves Neji. Te dije que si podría hacer que viniera_

— _¿Qué se supone que era esto?, ¿una apuesta?_

—_Ehhh…, algo así, y yo gané, me debes una Neji_

—_Descuida, será un gusto_

— _¡Vaya!, si sólo era por eso, ya ganaste y mejor sigo mi camino—y se dio la vuelta, hasta que Tenten le tomó del brazo_

—_Ya Hinata, pero en serio que vimos a alguien ¿si lo viste verdad?_

—_Si hablamos de Naruto-kun, si sí lo vi, digamos que nuestro primer acercamiento no pudo ser peor que el de hoy_

— _¿Qué tan malo fue?_

—_Malo, muy malo, que digo malo, si me fue peor que tratar de vender agua a unos peces_

—_Wow, ¿tanto así? ¿Qué pasó?_

—_Ten-Ten, aquí la pregunta es ¿Qué no pasó?—y se sentó y agacho la cabeza_

—_Vamos no pudo ser tan malo, cuéntanos_

— _¡Que no fue tan malo!, se nota que no estuviste ahí_

—_Hinata, sólo cuéntanos—dijo Neji con su tono frio _

—_Bien, les diré que…yo no pude decir más de 4 palabras y para colmo tartamudee, ¿eso no te parece malo?_

—_Mmm, no es tan malo—dijo Tenten _

—_Y sabes que fue lo que me dijo_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

—_Que soy tímida_

— _¿Y?_

— _¿Y como que Y?, él siempre me recordará como la chica tímida del centro comercial, eso es muy malo_

—_A ver a ver, ni siquiera te presentaste _

—_mmm, no, no hubo tiempo…y además…no te digo que no podía decir algo coherente en esos momentos_

—_Hay, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, no sabría que decirte, Neji, no te quedes en silencio_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Ni siquiera escuchaste?—Ten-Ten le miraba acusadoramente por lo que Neji suspiró cansinamente y respondió_

—_Hinata, sólo te puedo decir que tímida no es nada malo, es mucho mejor a un eres odiosa y que hayas dicho palabras cortas, es mejor a que te hayas quedado muda, o que solo hubieras dicho Ahh, aja, cómo si de una retrasada mental te trataras, así que no estuvo mal, es un inicio, sólo eso_

—_Sí, eso, ¡vaya Neji!, ¡me sorprendes! — y le da un golpe en la espalda, _

—_eres muy bueno en esto—y le dedica una sonrisa _

—_Hey, si quieren que me vaya no hay problema_

— _¡NO!, nada de eso, pero…sabes en serio te fue bien, a menos no te desmayaste_

— _¿Sabes?...creo que hasta desmayada me hubiera ido mejor_

—_Claro…así te hubiera llevado a quien sabe dónde y hubieran…_

— _¡Ten-Ten!—dijo toda sonrojada_

—_No es momento para bromas, mira la cara que ha puesto Neji_

—_Ahhh, perdón, no era mi intención, en serio, lo siento, pero… ¿que tiene de malo que dos personas se amen?_

_Comentario por el cual Neji y hinata le quedaron mirando muy sorprendidos _

Vaya que mi amiga se pasaba a ratos, por más que Neji estuviera ahí, no dejaba de decir esas cosas, en verdad que ella es directa, pero me dejó completamente roja con su último comentario, ¿Qué tiene de malo que dos personas se amen?, si ni tú me conocías y yo apenas si conocía al chico de aquella foto y cuando tuve mi oportunidad, lo eché a perder, pero en fin, ese día…

— _¿Qué?, ¿por que me miran así? ¿Que dije?_

—_Sólo olvídalo Ten-Ten y que no vuelva a pasar—contestó Neji lo más fríamente posible_

—_Vaya, cuidado y me congeles con esa actitud altanera tuya, ¿Cómo lo soportas hinata?_

—_De la misma forma en que tu lo estas soportando_

—_Mmm, parece que esto ya no te interesa ¿verdad Hinata?_

—_La verdad…tienes razón, sólo quiero llegar a mi casa_

—_Bueno…entonces vámonos, que ya quiero verte disfrazada de chico_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Oye, debes convencernos a nosotros, ya se acercan las entrevistas y debes hacer un buen trabajo en eso de fingir_

—_Pero…_

—_Nada de peros, te metiste en esto tú sola y ahora, como me pediste yo te apoyo, así que vamos, a ver que tal_

—_Yo…_

— _¡Hinata! —decía Tenten rogando_

—_Está bien, gracias, Neji… ¿tú también vienes?_

—_Creo que es lo correcto, y lo menos que debo hacer_

— _¡Vamos Neji!, no finjas quieres ver como se ve Hinata disfrazada de chico, ¡que lindo!, te preocupas por tu prima_

—_Hmp_

—_Bueno, el silencio otorga, pero cambiando de tema… ¡vámonos!_

Vaya y ese fue el final de la tarde de compras, me llevo un buen recuerdo ese día, el haberte encontrado fue una de ellas y el recibir aquella flor y la otra…pues digamos que los consejos de los muchachos me ayudó bastante

_Y así, ellos salieron del centro comercial y se dirigían a casa de Ten-Ten para empezar a probar su nueva personalidad, ya que en casa de Hinata no podría vestirse de chico_

—_Y hinata, ya pensaste en un nombre_

—_La verdad tengo uno en mente, me llamare Hiroshi Kurozawa, ¿Por qué?_

— _¿Hiroshi? , suena bien, entonces…Hiroshi-san, ¿Qué va a hacer?_

—_Ya Ten-Ten, pues a probarme esta ropa, eso es lo primero_

—_Pues bien, manos a la obra, bien, Neji, puedes esperar afuera—y lo empezó a empujar hacia afuera de su habitación_

—_Gracias por tu cooperación—y cierra la puerta atrás de él_

— _¡Ten-Ten! —dijo Hinata_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Neji no suele tener mucha paciencia, eso pasa_

—_Ahhh, ya veo, _

— _¡NEJI!, ¿ESTAS MOLESTO?_

—_Hay dios mío—dijo hinata_

—_No como crees, estoy muy cómodo acá—dijo sarcástico_

—_Como que tienes razón Hinata—dijo muy bajito_

—_Te lo dije—respondió en el mismo tono_

—_Ya ya Neji, para que veas yo también esperare afuera_

—_Hey, muy buen momento para dejarme sola_

—_Vamos si puedes tú sola y además no queremos a un Neji mas amargado, ¿será eso posible?, si ni así lo soporto, no me lo imagino mas amargado_

—_No sé, pero no me dejes_

—_Vamos estoy aquí a lado, no es como si Neji y yo nos fuéramos al otro lado del mundo_

—_Uno nunca sabe_

—_¡Hinata!, baja la voz_

—_Ah, ya ves como me siento contigo_

—_Sí, sí, pero yo nunca te he molestado con un familiar mío que está al otro lado de la puerta_

—_Bueno, bueno, ve afuera y yo me arreglo_

—_Gracias hinata_

_Y así Tenten salió afuera junto con Neji_

_Vaya, no sé porque, pero se me hace que esto fue planeado, bueno, a ponerme esta clase de ropa_

Bueno, ese día me decidí por probarme un jean color negro y una camiseta roja con un estampado de un zorro de nueve colas, algo escandaloso, pero no sé porque, pero me gusto mucho, en fin, aquella ropa era muy holgada y no se me notaba mi figura femenina, en fin, me había colocado la peluca y finalmente los lentes de contactos, en verdad me veía como un chico, bueno, uno afeminado, pero un chico después de todo y de ahí, salí a donde estaban mi primo y Ten-Ten, y como era de esperarse, no estaban ahí a lado

_Vaya, pero si era de esperar, a donde habrán ido y bajó las escaleras y los pudo ver en la sala, hablando muy cómodamente_

_¿Con que si?, bueno, a fingir un poco mi tono de voz_

—_Disculpen… _

—_Ehhh, ¿Quién es usted?, ¡salgase de mi casa en este mismo instante!—gritó Tenten_

—_Ya Tenten, ya sabía que querías quedarte a solas con mi primo_

— _¿Hinata?_

—_Bueno, ahora soy Hiroshi, ¿Qué tal?_

—_Vaya, te ves bien, un chico apuesto, algo…mmm, como sería el termino…, ah sí, delicado, pero te ves bien, Hiroshi-san, y… ¿Cuándo me invitas a salir?_

— _¡Tenten!, _

—_Ya, ya, pero y si una chica de la oficina se llegase a fijar en ti, ¿Qué harías?_

— _¿Qué dices Tenten?_

—_No puedes decir, soy del otro equipo, ya que posiblemente naruto te despediría, no creo que le guste que alguien que este muy cerca de él, sea…pues…del otro equipo_

—_Ay Tenten, ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?_

— _Pero…Tenten tiene razón, lo que ella dice es una posibilidad, asi que deberías ir pensando en que harías_

—_Neji, pero…yo no podría aceptar a una chica, no eso…_

—_Te haría sentir como una…_

—_Ni siquiera lo digas_

—_Ja ja, bueno, bueno, a ver que harías, en fin, ese tono de voz gruesa, te quedó bien_

— _¿Tomas la foto?—dijo Hinata, para cambiar de tema_

— _¿Foto?_

—_Pues sí, necesito una identificación falsa, y sólo Shikamaru me ayudará, déjame llamarle_

—_Ok, aquí tienes., llámale_

—_Alo_

—_Ah, Shikamaru-san, que gusto, como estas_

—_Bien, hinata, y dime, ¿ya tienes la foto?_

—_Ahh, si, así que ya sabias para que te llamaba_

—_No es difícil saberlo, bueno, ya está todo listo, sólo necesito tu foto y ya lo tienes_

—_En serio, en ese caso, ahora mismo te la envío, muchas gracias_

—_Aja, si, como sea, _

—_Bueno…gracias, la voy a ver, como a ¿que hora?_

—_Si ya me das la foto, puedes venir en media hora_

—_En serio, entonces ya la envío, gracias_

—_Si, si, como sea, si que has sido más problemática después de todo, _

—_Bueno, creo que después de todo, todas las mujeres somos problemáticas_

—_Así parece, nos vemos_

—_Claro, nos vemos_

—_Y bien Hinata, ¿Qué paso?_

—_Sólo necesita la foto, así que… ¿Cómo debería tomarme una foto?_

—_Bueno,…tenemos un chico aquí, ¿Cómo ella debe tomarse la foto?_

—_No sonrías y punto_

—_¿Ahhh?_

— _¿Que?, ¿Qué dije?_

—_Vaya, debo recordar no pedirte una foto tuya, o mejor dicho, ¿me das una foto para colocarla de adorno en Halloween?_

_A lo que Neji le queda mirando de mala manera_

—_Hey, yo… ¿pueden tomarme la foto?_

—_Está bien, así me distraigo, y bien, sólo siéntate, y sé…bueno…sé un chico, esa es tu motivación_

—_Bueno, lo intentaré_

—_Y entonces tomó asiento y miró a la cámara y la foto quedó después de…_

—_Vaya, después de dar 345 clicks, quedó esta_

—_No exageres Tenten, no pasamos de 10_

—_Aun así, fue mucho para nomas de una foto, pareces un chico, en serio que sí, pero…y si le damos unos arreglos_

— _¿Arreglos?_

—_Fotoshop, la magia de las fotografías, _

— _¿Tú la has usado?—dijo Neji_

—_Ja, ya quisieras, pero no, yo no la necesito, seguro que tu si, ¿verdad?_

—_Mira…_

—_Oigan, del odio al amor hay un paso_

—_Ya ya ya, sigamos, veamos, yo tengo ese programa, mira, y si aquí te agregamos un poco mas de color unas cuantas arrugas je je, y en fin, parece que ahí si quedaste mas como un hombre –silencio total—_

—_Y después solo risas, bueno, bueno, ya enviando la foto a Shikamaru y…listo, ya se envío_

—_Bueno, ahora, solo queda esperar media hora—dijo Neji_

—_Pues sí, no se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello_

—_Eres…_

—_Soy…_

—_¡Ya!_

—_¡Él comenzó Hinata!_

—_Mejor me voy a cambiar, ojala no se maten, o…mejor olvídenlo_

— _¿Olvidar que?_

—_Nada…yo no dije nada, me voy_

_Y cuando hinata se fue, ellos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que_

—_Ahhh, Hinata siempre fue así de…mmm, como loca_

—_No la verdad, no, ella siempre fue muy tímida, y reservada, pero…cuando apareció ese naruto, empezó a ser un poco…escandalosa, a menos ya no es tan tímida, como te puedes dar cuenta, ese chico la saco de esa oscuridad_

—_Ahhh, ya veo_

Yo me quedé oyendo esa conversación, y sí, eso era cierto, yo siempre fui tímida, desde siempre fui excluida de mi familia y bueno, cuando apareciste, ya no quise ser así, y dejé a un lado esa timidez, pero…creo que contigo vuelvo a ser la misma, ¿estará bien?

Bueno, ese día, ya estaba cerca, me tocaba la entrevista, aquella locura, la iba a hacer, pero…Ahh, mira la hora, debo irme, ya sigo, te cuidas.

**N/A: **La nota es que no hay nota, ja ja, ahora si es milagro, bueno, si es cierto, le cambie mucho la personalidad de Hinata, creo que me centré mucho en aquella película y otra pero bueno, ya le arreglo.

Gracias por leer, y nos leeremos en la próxima, que ya se viene la entrevista y Hinata se enterará de algo que le hizo desanimarse de seguir con el plan, pero descubre algo…que le hará continuar…, descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de la entrevista**

Bueno, luego de haber escuchado esa conversación de mi primo y mi mejor amiga, decidí subir y cambiarme de ropa, después de todo, tenía que ir a ver a Shikamaru por lo de la foto y la identificación falsa así que…

—_Veo que siguen vivos_

—_No seas así Hinata, y… ¿vamos?—dijo Tenten _

— _¿Vamos?, es que ustedes…_

—_Te voy a acompañar, es muy peligroso que andes fuera a estas horas y sola—dijo Neji_

—_No…no es necesario, no quiero causar problemas_

—_Más problemas me causas si no dejas que te acompañe_

— _¿Qué?, ¿y yo qué?_

—_Tenten, lo mejor será que te quedes, ya es tarde, mañana ya podrán hablar_

—_Pero…_

—_Nada de peros, vamos Hinata_

—_Bueno, ya que, te cuidas Hinata y tú…hielito, ¿ni siquiera te despides?_

—_Ahh, sí te refieres a mí, claro, nos…_

—_No quiero verte, adiós, si eres así de frio, no quiero tratarte, cuídate Hinata, ahora vayan_

—_Oye…tampoco es como para que…_

—_Hinata-chan, parece que los perros están ladrando, mejor vete con cuidado—y ella abría la puerta ignorando totalmente al chico_

— _¿Con que este es tu nuevo juego?_

— _¿Jugando?, ¿alguien está jugando?—y miró hacia afuera_

—_Oye…_

—_Ya déjala Neji-oniisan, así se suele poner, te cuidas Tenten-chan_

—_Claro, eso estoy haciendo, y miraba al Hyuga, — no lo dudes Hinata_

_Y al salir, Neji la queda mirando, muy fijamente, mirada que Tenten no retiraba_

—_Nos veremos…chonguitos_

— _¿Que?, ¿cómo me llamaste?, eres un—y da un portazo_

_Y Neji se quedó satisfecho, que una media sonrisa podía verse en su rostro_

— _¡Neji!, no debiste hacer eso_

— _¿Y por que no?, ella se lo buscó_

—_Bue…bueno, pero después… no vendrás a lamentarte_

— _¿Yo? ¿Lamentarme?, yo nunca me lamentaré por algo que yo mismo hice_

—_Bueno, si tú lo dices_

Si hay algo que sé que hace enojar a Tenten es que le digan chonguitos, de pequeña le molestaban así, y por eso odia que le llamen de esa manera, ahí Neji se hizo de una enemiga, bueno…, Neji y yo fuimos donde Shikamaru a ver mi identificación, y ahí nos encontramos a alguien…

_El auto se detiene en frente del departamento de Shikamaru_

_Neji: Bien, llegamos_

_Hinata: Si…es ahora o nunca_

_Neji: ¿Y que esperas Hinata?_

_Hinata: No lo sé, creo que…tengo miedo_

_Neji: Por favor Hinata_

_Hinata: Es que…_

_Y Neji bajó del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto_

_Neji: Vamos_

_Hinata: Bien…, vamos _

_Y bajó del auto y fueron a tocar el timbre y esperan a que le abran la puerta_

_Hinata: ¿Ino?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Ino: Hinata, ¿Qué clase de locura vas a hacer?_

_Hinata: ¿De que me hablas?_

_Ino: En que cabeza entra la de disfrazarte de un chico_

_Hinata: ¿Cómo…como sabes eso?_

_Shikamaru: Ella estaba aquí, cuando llegó tu mensaje, y vio la foto, así que para evitar un drama, y un mal entendido, mejor le dije la verdad_

_Ino: Si, si, Shika-kun tan lindo conmigo, pero… ¡Hinata!, ¿disfrazarte de chico?, eso es una locura, y tú que eres el primo, debiste impedirlo_

_Neji: Es decisión de ella_

_Shikamaru: Eso le dije, pero no entiende_

_Ino: Entonces…no importa lo que te digamos… ¿lo harás de todas formas?_

_Hinata: Si, así lo haré_

_Ino: Pero…Hinata, tú no eras así_

_Hinata: Bueno…sólo sé que el ayer se ha ido, y que…y que en este momento pertenezco a mis sueños, en verdad que sólo quiero estar cerca de él, aunque sea…_

_Ino: Aunque seas un chico_

_Hinata: Si, y aunque sea un momento—dijo bajando su vista_

_Ino: Bueno…admiro tu determinación, pocas veces se la veía en ti, y…por cierto…mira lo que tengo aquí_

_Hinata: Mi…mi…_

_Ino: Tú nueva identificación, Hiroshi-san_

_Hinata: Gra…gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Shikamaru-san_

_Ino: Bien, bien, no por algo lo ha hecho Shika-kun_

_Hinata: Muchas gracias, ya nos vamos, y…_

_Ino: Descuida Hinata, no diré nada de nada_

_Hinata: Bueno… ¿no quieres que te llevemos a casa?_

_Ino: Ahhh, bueno…es que…_

_Neji: Vamos Hinata, creo que eso es un no, se cuidan_

_Y así ellos subieron al auto_

Bueno, bueno, no seas mal pensado, lo que en verdad pasó, fue que ella estaba esperando a su padre y si se iba con nosotros pues se enojaba, ¿y que padre no se enoja?, en fin, la noche había llegado, no comí de los nervios, ya que a la mañana siguiente tenía la entrevista en donde…tenía que…tenía que ir disfrazada de un chico, la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y llegó la mañana, afortunadamente, mi padre se iba temprano a la oficina y mi hermana tenía que ir al colegio, así que no tenía problemas en salir disfrazada de chico de mi casa, bueno…esa mañana comenzó, con el sonido del despertador

_Ring ring _

_Ahhh, que—y Hinata se levanta de una y se sienta en su cama, _

_Ya veo, ya es hora de alistarme, ¿ya se habrán ido mi papá y mi hermana?,_

—_Hinata, ya es hora de levantarse—llamaba Neji_

—_Si, eto… ¿ya se fue mi papá y Hanabi?_

—_Si ya salieron hace media hora, Cámbiate y apúrate para que llegues a tiempo yo también debo irme, nos vemos luego_

—_Sí, gracias_

_Bien…una vez más me ignoran, pero…no importa, ahora sólo me importa la entrevista_

_Y de esa forma Hinata sacó de debajo de la cama un cajón cerrado con llave y sacó de allí su disfraz del día de hoy, _

_Una media hora más tarde ya estaba lista, y empezó a desayunar y salió a toda prisa de la casa para tomar un taxi, el cual en unos minutos después llegaron_

_Al fin…estoy aquí…—pensó Hinata_

_Gracias—y le paga al taxista_

Admito algo…que cuando llegue y bajé del taxi…tuve miedo, mis piernas temblaban y estaba al borde de un desmayo, llegue a pensar que era una locura y que no podría, estaba sudando, los nervios me mataban, no sabía que hacer, que lo mejor era…huir, y no intentarlo siquiera, pero al dar vuelta tropecé y …

—_Ahhh, lo siento—dijo Hinata_

—_Descuide, los accidentes pasan—y le dedicaba una sonrisa_

"_Es cierto soy un chico"—pensaba Hinata_

—_Si mil disculpas, no era mi intención—dijo haciendo más gruesa su voz_

—_Ahhh, ¿estás enferma?—preguntó muy inocentemente este chico y mirandola muy sorprendido y no dejaba de lado su sonrisa_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Si bueno, pude notar que no está muy bien de salud, ¿no quieres pasar a la enfermería?_

_Un silencio reinó en aquel lugar, ¿Por qué le había dicho, "estas enferma"?, es decir, era un chico_

—_Discúlpeme…ehhh… ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunto este chico_

—_Kurozawa Hiroshi_

— _¿Kurozawa Hiroshi?—se queda pensando unos segundos_

— _Disculpa, no entiendo algo _

— _¿Qué…que cosa?_

— _¿Por qué llevas el nombre de un chico?...Si eres una chica_

— _¿Qué? Yo…yo…_

_Hinata se vio descubierta, como pudo creer que funcionaria, nuevamente falló en otra cosa, su padre tenía razón, era solo una carga, una molestia y ahora, no sabía que hacer_

—_Ahhh ya veo…seguro vienes por lo del empleo ¿verdad?_

—_Eto…no…yo….fue un error y empezó a querer irse, su plan había sido descubierto, no podía ser, pero seguramente era algo inevitable, cuando este chico le sujeta del brazo_

—_Me caes bien—dijo sonriéndole _

—_Pero yo…_

—_Muchas han venido como chicas, pero como veras se necesitaba un chico, eres diferente de ellas, por eso me caes bien_

—_No…no es…es un error…yo….yo ya me iba_

—_Shhh, bien, tenemos que arreglar algo…te falta un toque en tu cara, ya que pareces un chico, pero afeminado, con Naruto no sería problema pero…tal vez si para su…_

_-¿Su? _

_-Ahh, no nada…ya sé, ¿Por qué no entras conmigo?_

— _¿En…entrar? _

—_Sí, ¿por que no?_

—_Es que…_

—_Ahhh si si, bueno…espérame aquí_

—_Ehhh, yo…_

—_No tienes razón, puedes irte, mejor vamos_

—_No…mejor me voy a mi casa, esto es un error_

—_Nada de eso, a ti sólo te hace falta un bigote en la cara o una barba, para hacer que en tu rostro no se note como la de una chica y sobre todo unas buenas gafas…he leído en un libro que los ojos son la ventana del alma, así que…si ven a tus ojos se darán cuenta que mientes—todo esto lo decía con una sonrisa un tanto falsa_

—_Hinata estaba tan confundida, tenía miedo, no había pensado en ello y ahora estaba más que segura que ese no era su lugar_

—_Déjeme ir—decía con la voz entrecortada _

—_Fue un error venir, yo…no…—insistía la chica_

—_No es un error, yo leí en mi horóscopo, que tenía que hacer mi buena labor del día, pero…no se me viene nada, así que…ayúdame, para que así se cumpla mi buena labor—decía sonriente_

—_No se burle de mí, eso…eso no es razón, yo…yo quiero irme—y jalaba inútilmente de su mano para que la soltara_

—_No, yo no me estoy burlando de ti, es cierto, así dice mi horóscopo, y me gusta contradecir el destino_

—_Entonces…no me ayude…y déjeme ir_

—_Por eso, los horóscopos son mentiras, y siempre me gusta hacer realidad mis horóscopos y contradecirlo, ir en contra del destino, si te ayudo no saldrás mal_

—_Quiero irme—decía muy triste_

—_Nada de eso, pero…vamos, a tomar algo_

—_No, no, yo me quiero ir a casa_

—_Mira, tienes razón, no hay tiempo para tomar algo, pero aquí a la vuelta hay un lugar donde venden lo que te digo…sólo vamos, ves, y decides_

—_Pero…_

—_Pero…no quiero…no quiero ir—decía entre susurros Hinata_

— _¿te digo algo?…no te entiendo, estas aquí, y no lo vas a intentar, te digo que te voy a ayudar y sigues negándolo…por favor, no pasará nada_

—_Tengo miedo_

—_No pasará nada, te digo que estarás bien_

—_Pero…_

—_No te miento, me caes bien, y creo que eres mi buena acción del día, y también creo que…podrás ayudarnos…vamos_

— _¿Ayudarles?, ¿en que?, pero…No podría_

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _¿Si fallo?…yo siempre fallo_

—_No digas eso, estaré ahí y recuerda la razón por la que estás aquí _

—_Pero…_

—_No más excusas, vamos acá y compramos las gafas y la barba, y veras que engañarás a todos_

—_No sé…yo…yo ya quiero irme_

—_Puedes confiar en mí_

—_Ni siquiera se su nombre_

—_Cálmate, y por cierto, puedes llamarme Sai_

—_Cree…cree que funcione_

—_Estoy seguro,…pero dada las circunstancias…Hiroshi-san, ¿aceptas mi ayuda?_

—_Yo…iré, pero seguro que no quedaré_

—_Bien…eso lo veremos, vamos_

—_Gracias…Sai-san_

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola si esperaban esto o no, ya no sé, alguien me dijo otra cosa y si la utilizaré pero… por ahora queda así, mal y todo, pero en fin, ahora si la entrevista es en el siguiente y una cosita más que alguien ya sabe que es lo que se viene, podemos decir que esto fue el resultado de mis tantos golpes con el teclado, no literalmente hablando, pero ya me entienden

Cuídense mucho, y saben que esta chica, los quiere mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y el día que no me escriben, lo que pienso es, ¿Qué les pasó?, ¿estarán enfermos? ¿Estarán muy ocupados?, ojala no caigan en el estrés, eso pienso, en serio que si me preocupo mucho por todos ustedes, les deseo lo mejor del mundo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto ahhh, ni yo entiendo porque digo esto, pero…es cierto, cuídense y un review suyo me hará muy feliz aunque sé que no lo merezco, pero con uno solo bastará para alegrar mi día.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**La entrevista**

—_Cree…cree que funcione_

—_Estoy seguro,…pero dada las circunstancias…Hiroshi-san, ¿aceptas mi ayuda?_

—_Yo…iré, pero… seguro que no quedaré_

—_Bien…eso lo veremos, vamos_

—_Gracias…Sai-san_

—_No tienes nada que agradecer, pero como dije, vamos por los últimos detalles_

—_Pero… ¿es necesario?_

—_Sí que lo es_

—_Pero…_

— _por favor, sólo intento ayudarte, vamos_

_Y así ellos llegaron a aquel almacén para comprar una barba y bigote falso_

— _¿Por que la barba y el bigote?—dijo tímidamente Hinata_

—_Porque usar gafas oscuras no podrás hacerlo en el edificio, así que… usa esta barba y bigote_

_Y ella no tuvo de otra más que hacer caso omiso de lo que le pedía_

_Un rato más y ya salían, Hinata llevaba aquella barba en su cara, y para colmo un bigote_

—_Esto es muy incómodo_

—_Es necesario, ¿no querrás que te reconozcan?_

—_Por eso me quiero ir—dijo cabizbaja y deteniendo su paso_

—_No digas eso, es hora de la entrevista, y te aseguro que ganarás_

— _¿Por qué tan seguro?_

—_Ya lo veras—y se sonreía_

_En ese momento no entendía porque Sai se sonreía, pero al llegar adentro, pude darme cuenta del porqué_

_En aquel edificio reinaba un caos completo, sólo había chicas que gritaban y aruñaban por quedar en el puesto, y sacaban a todo aquel chico que se le ocurriera entrar a quitarles su sueño de trabajar junto a Naruto, ni la seguridad que había ahí podía controlarlas_

— _¿Qué es esto?—dijo Hinata completamente asombrada_

—_Es nuestro pan de cada día, la razón por la cual se arrepintieron de colocar un mensaje en el periódico y una razón para no nombrar empleo y Naruto en la misma oración_

— _¿Qué?_

—_Que desde que se publicó el mensaje estas chicas han venido y han ahuyentado a todos los chicos, nadie se ha atrevido a venir desde que estas locas han estado aquí…hasta que has llegado tú_

—_Pero… ¿cómo competiría contra ellas?_

—_Tú sólo sígueme el juego_

— _¿Seguir el juego?_

_Y así Sai venia empujando a Hinata para poder entrar y todas esas chicas los quedan viendo de mala gana_

— _¿Quién es ese?—dijo una muy molesta y Hinata sentía que su mundo se le venía abajo, aparte de salir sin el empleo, sería golpeada_

—_Es mi amigo y es parte de la seguridad, permiso, permiso—dijo Sai abriéndose camino entre aquellas chicas_

_Hinata pasaba con cierto temor, pero al ver que aquellas chicas no hacían nada, quedó más tranquila_

— _¿Ya ves?...no hubo problemas… ahora…ve a la oficina de Naruto y pasa la entrevista, de aquí ya la tienes fácil_

—_Pero…_

—_Sólo ve—y le empujaba mientras le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas_

_Y así Hinata dio un hondo suspiro y tocó la puerta_

—_Adelante—sonó del otro lado_

_Es la voz…es la voz de Naruto-kun—se dijo para sí misma, pero tomó valor y entró_

—_Buenos días—dijo Hinata haciendo su voz más gruesa_

_Naruto alzó la vista y le queda mirando, se levanta de su asiento y llega a su lado, le dedicaba una mirada fría y sin expresión_

— _¿Cómo llegaste acá?—preguntó Naruto_

_Hinata tenía deseos de huir, y cuando daba un paso para atrás ante un sorprendido Naruto, la puerta se abre_

—_Hola Naruto—dijo Sai_

—_Ah, Sai, ¿como estas?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Nada, sólo quería presentarte a mi amigo, está pasando por muy malos momentos, es el único que trabaja en su familia y…por eso le dije que venga, ¿le darás el empleo?_

—_Así que eres amigo de Sai—le dijo mirándole_

_Y Hinata seguía sin responder_

—_Así es, mira es muy callado, debe estar preocupado por su familia—contestó Sai por Hinata_

_Un silencio reinó en aquel lugar, Sai sonreía, Naruto mostraba una expresión que no decía nada y Hinata estaba nerviosa y sólo algo pasaba por su mente, "que diga que no, que diga que no"_

—_Ya veo—Naruto rompió el silencio_

—_Si pasaste al grupo de esas locas y sobrevivir en el acto... Entonces…bienvenido a la empresa…disculpa… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Kurozawa Hiroshi –dijo Hinata sin creer lo que oía _

—_Bien Kurozawa, comienzas desde mañana—dijo Naruto, extendiéndole la mano para estrecharlas_

Nunca creí que me fuera a dar el empleo, creí que de ahí no pasaría, y aún no sé si Sai fue un ángel guardián, pero se lo agradezco, sin él, hace mucho que hubiera sido golpeada, y botada a la calle sin el empleo, pero aún me quedaba mucho por descubrir

_Hinata salía de aquel edificio, acompañada de Sai_

—_Ves, te dije que ibas a salir elegida, ¿no sé que hubieras hecho sin mí?_

—_A lo mejor seguir con mi vida y sin tener que engañar a nadie_

—_Pues…he leído, que todo lo que se haga o diga en nombre del amor no es malo y tú haces esto por amor—dijo con aquella sonrisa_

— _¿Qué?, pero…si…si yo no le he dicho nada_

—_Bueno…no lo has dicho, yo lo intuía y veo que no me equivoqué, porque ahora ya lo has dejado claro—le decía sonriendo ante una sonrojada Hinata_

—_Por cierto, ya que te estoy ayudando, me gustaría conocer a Hinata-chan y no a Hiroshi-san_

—_Pero…_

— _¿Qué pasa?_

—_Yo…no traje mi ropa_

—_Ah…es sólo eso, entonces vamos y te compro ropa_

—_No, eso…no, yo no quiero abusar de su bondad_

—_Hinata-chan, vamos, dejemos los formalismos, además es sólo una parada, no pasará nada_

—_Pero…_

—_Vamos…ni que me quedara en la pobreza, además…no quiero esperar para conocer a la verdadera Hinata-chan_

—_Está bien, vamos—dijo dudosamente_

—_Y así Hinata subió al auto de Sai para dirigirse al centro comercial, llegaron y fueron a un departamento de ropa mixta_

—_Bien…entras disfrazada de hombre y saldrás como la mujer que eres—le susurraba Sai_

—_S-si— dijo muy nerviosa_

_Y así entraron y Hinata escogió ropa femenina y se metió en un vestidor, y al cabo de un rato…_

—_Sai-san_

— _¿Hinata?… ¿en verdad eres tú?_

—_Sí soy…soy Hinata_

—_wow…en verdad eres muy bonita, más de lo que esperaba_

—_Gra…gracias_

—_No, no no tienes que agradecer, vaya así ya he conocido a las dos partes de tu personalidad—dijo con aquella típica sonrisa_

—_Yo…he pensado, que lo mejor sería no ir_

—_Hinata-chan, ya pasó lo difícil, ya tienes el puesto y ahora… ¿quieres renunciar?_

—_Es que…_

—_No tengas miedo, ven es hora de irnos Hinata-chan, mañana comienzas un día realmente difícil, ya que es probable de que conozcas a alguien_

— _¿A quién?_

—_Eso…eso no tiene importancia, mañana lo sabrás, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

—_No, quiero…dar una vuelta antes de ir a casa, y prefiero caminar_

—_Está bien, que sea como gustes y Hinata-chan, es un gusto conocerte_

—_Igualmente, gracias…gracias por todo _

—_Bien, nos vemos mañana_

_Sai salió dejando pagando aquella parada y Hinata seguía confundida, pero salió de aquel lugar y se dirigía nuevamente a Namikaze Corp. Y cuando estuvo a la entrada no pudo evitar sonreír_

_Y pensar que todo comenzó hace tan sólo unos momentos—y cuando ella se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino, pudo ver en el suelo un centavo brillar, sonrió al verlo y se agachó para darle la vuelta ya que estaba con el sello hacia arriba, lo que no imaginaba era que alguien la estaba viendo atento lo que ella hacia _

—_Eres realmente rara ¿lo sabías?—dijo un joven rubio que traía un ramo de flores al frente de ella y Hinata reconoció aquella voz y tímidamente se levantó _

—_Es que…no es afortunado, a menos…a menos que caiga para arriba—dijo tímidamente y jugando con sus dedos_

—_Y ahora te preocupan los centavos, ¿Qué sigue después?—dijo sonriente_

—_Pero…es que…a la suerte hay que ayudarla—decía sonrojada_

—_Pero… ahora es sólo un centavo que se cree afortunado, pero en realidad no lo es_

—_Bueno…pero ahora…ahora puede ser afortunado para otra persona _

_Un silencio reinaba en aquel lugar hasta que Naruto sonrió y Hinata se sonrojó por ese acto_

— _¡Mira!… ¿Quién lo diría?, un centavo de la suerte—y se agachó a recogerlo y lo lanzó en el aire atrapándolo el mismo_

_Y Hinata sólo le desviaba la mirada sonrojada_

—_Disculpa… ¿nos hemos visto en algún otro lado?—dijo mirándola fijamente_

—_Yo…creo…creo que sí_

—_Ah ya recordé…eres la chica tímida del centro comercial—dijo con una sonrisa en labios_

_Y Hinata se sintió derrumbar_

_Lo sabía, quedé marcada con ese nombre, sólo soy la chica tímida del centro comercial—pensaba Hinata_

—_Sí, soy ella—dijo muy bajito_

— _¿Sabes algo?, ahora creo que no sólo eres la chica tímida del centro comercial_

— _¿Ah no?—Hinata sentía que las esperanzas llegaba a su alma pero…_

—_No, ahora eres…sólo una chica tímida y rara_

—_Ya veo—dijo cabizbaja, nuevamente se derrumbaba_

—_Pero sabes algo_

— _¿Que?—dijo casi en susurro y sin verlo a los ojos_

—_A mi…_

— _¡Naruto!, date prisa—le llamaba su amigo_

—_Ah sí, si ya voy—le respondió _

— _Bueno, me disculpas, debo irme, toma…una flor para ti en agradecimiento de la suerte que me das_

_Y se va hacia el auto de su amigo_

_Vaya, ahora deje de ser la chica tímida del centro comercial para…nada más y nada menos que ser la chica tímida y rara, esto…sólo a mi me puede pasar, ¿acaso puede empeorar?—pensaba ella_

_Pero…pero al menos me ha dado otra flor, ¿Por qué siempre que lo veo anda con flores?, ¿tendrá novia?...seguro que sí, y yo…dándome falsas esperanzas_

—_Hinata-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Sai-san…sólo, quise ver el lugar de nuevo, ya me iba_

—_Ya veo…Naruto te ha dado esa flor ¿cierto?_

—_Sí, pero…mejor me voy_

— _¿No quieres que te lleve?_

—_No, no hace falta…muchas gracias_

Y así estuvo este día, la verdad no me imaginaba que fuera a tener el puesto, una cosa era desearla y otra muy distinta era…era llegar a ello, creo…creo que si no fuera por Sai-san nunca hubiera logrado trabajar a tu lado Naruto-kun, pero bueno…mañana comienzo a trabajar contigo, ¿me pregunto que me deparará el destino?, ¿Qué pasará mañana?, ¿a quién conoceré?, nos vemos.

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Hola que tal, bueno…hasta aquí llegó los recuerdos, además…yo ya me cansé de tanto recuerdo, necesito hablar de Naruto, necesito que sepan que siente Naruto cuando habla con Hinata, y ahora era buen momento, pero ya lo verán en el siguiente, y si seguía así no iban a saber, ya no hable mucho de la entrevista, ya que eso sería alargarla demasiado, y eso no es de mucha importancia

Bueno, amiga kenniana, te devuelvo la katana je je, no pude masacrar a mi hermano pero quedó amenazado y disculpa por actualizar en la tarde es que…me entretuve, la tentación del veci, ese mocoso, ya ya, pero ya que toca, asi mocoso y todo lo quiero

Ah cierto, lo del centavo, no es algo que se me ocurrió, lo vi en una película, y aunque el chico le dijo que era un fenómeno a la pobre chica, pues…yo quise que le dijera rara, en fin, ya saben un centavo que cae con la cara hacia arriba es de la suerte y debe ser alzado, pero… un centavo que cae con el sello hacia arriba es de mala suerte y es mejor no alzarlo

Bueno, lo siento por la demora, en verdad que sí, pero…por asuntos personales y demás cosas no pude escribir nada de nada, pero… ¡ya estoy por aquí!, y eso importa ¿no?

**Gracias a: Tanuki sempai, naminaruxtsubahina, goalbest, ETOLPLOW-KUN, , deltaporsiempre, uzumaki hyuuga kimiko, Ayame 2009, Lolo18, Heero Kusanagi, kenniana **

Como siempre pido mucha paciencia conmigo, ok, nos leemos en otra bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, que tal, mil disculpas por demorar tanto pero…ya saben, sin tiempo hasta julio debido a las prácticas de la U y el cambio de horario y otra vez como el semestre pasado práctica en la mañana y clases de tarde

Espero me disculpen por el tiempo que me venga a demorar, que conste que ahora están advertidos. Lo siento, de verdad, no puedo hacer nada, es como trabajar y estudiar, sólo que viene incluido en el estudio, ¡que combo! Pero en fin, haré lo que pueda, es lo único que puedo decirles.

Lo que vean en cursiva corresponderá a pensamientos

Los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto

**Sólo a tú lado**

**Capitulo 6**

Hinata estaba guardando su filmadora en un cajón de su cómoda con llave, para que nadie viera sus grabaciones y decidió bajar para ver a su primo en la sala

—Vaya, hasta que al fin bajas Hinata, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?—preguntó desinteresadamente

—Pues…—da un hondo suspiro y decide decir el resultado de ese día

—Yo…yo, conseguí el puesto

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que…desde mañana…Kurozawa Hiroshi trabajará junto con Namikaze Naruto—dijo jugando con sus dedos y acompañada de un sonrojo

—Hinata, no sé qué demonios habrás hecho, pero será mejor que renuncies de ese empleo

—Pero…Neji, yo…yo creí que…que te alegrarías por esto, pero…

—Pues creíste mal

— ¿Por qué?... si tú…tú, estuviste de acuerdo

—Hinata…yo…creí que con tu personalidad tan débil, de la puerta te regresarías muy asustada, y me dije, que con apoyarte no pasaría nada

—Yo…tú…—la voz de Hinata empezaba a quebrar, aquella confianza de su primo, nunca fue cierta, sus ojos se humedecían al saber la verdad y ya no quería estar ahí, ante la presencia de él, que salió huyendo de aquella sala

Neji pudo ver como su prima salía huyendo, supo que había sido muy duro la forma en que le dijo, pero él no podía hacerlo de otra forma, esa era su forma de ser y quería que ella viera las consecuencias

Hinata que había subido nuevamente a su habitación, se sentía derrumbada, con lo que sabía ahora no tenia ánimos de seguir adelante

_Creo…que Neji tiene razón, yo…no soportaría en ese lugar, quizás no…debo estar cerca de Naruto-kun_—_pensaba entre sollozos y en ello su celular empieza a sonar y Hinata contesta al ver que se trataba de Ten-ten_

—Hola Ten-ten—contestó con un tono de voz muy bajo y entrecortado, tratando de sonar normal

—Hinata… ¿Qué sucede?—dijo preocupada al escucharla así

—Yo…

—No espera, mejor nos vemos, salimos y buscamos un buen lugar para conversar ¿te parece?

—Pero…no quiero salir

—Pues…ahora más que nunca sales conmigo y me cuentas en persona lo que te sucede

—Pero…

—Hinata, si quieres paso por ti, pero…vamos

—Yo…no sé

—Si quieres buscamos un lugar cercano a tu casa, ¡anímate!, vamos y me cuentas, te puedo ayudar más estando a tu lado, que estando lejos, ¿sí?

—Ten-ten yo…yo te agradezco

—No tienes que agradecer, entonces… ¿te voy a ver?

—Está bien…gracias

—Ok, te veo al rato

Y después de esa llamada, pasaron varios minutos hasta que llamaron a la puerta

Hinata salió y se encontró con la mirada de Neji, y ella simplemente bajó su mirada

—Es Ten-ten yo…ya vuelvo—dijo tímidamente

—Haz lo que quieras—y se retira de su lado

Y así Hinata fue a abrir la puerta

—Y bien Hinata… ¿vamos?

—Sí…claro

Durante el camino, nadie decía nada, en verdad Ten-ten se empezaba a preocupar, Hinata estaba más callada, más de lo habitual, hasta que vio un precioso lugar

—Mira Hinata, este lugar es perfecto para conversar un rato y me cuentas todo

—aunque no hay mucho que contar, pero…bien

Y así ellas tomaron asiento Ten-ten tenía la vista hacia la puerta y Hinata estaba al frente de ella

Un silencio reinó en aquel lugar, hasta que Ten-ten decidió hablar

— ¿Ha sucedido algo que yo no sepa?

—No sé, no creo

— No me quieres decir, en fin… ¿Qué pasó con el empleo?

—Yo…lo obtuve

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí, y no sé qué hacer

—Vaya…siento que te he decepcionado

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque…desde un inicio no había creído en que lo lograrías, y mírate, lo hiciste y yo…

—No…descuida, y en efecto, me conoces bien, y eso iba a pasar, pensaste igual que Neji y lo mejor será renunciar, como me lo pidió mi primo, de no ser por Sai-san…

—No digas eso, Neji es un tonto, un tonto muy apuesto—dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Hinata también sonriera—pero es un tonto y si no creí en ti desde el inicio pues…en verdad lo lamento pero…a partir de ahora, haré bien las cosas, tendrás mi apoyo amiga

—Muchas gracias Ten-ten, pero…no pienso volver a ese lugar, agradezco a Sai-san, pero…no puedo hacerlo

—pero…y a todo esto… ¿Quién es Sai?

—Pues…él trabaja en la empresa Namikaze Corp. y pues…desde un inicio él me descubrió

—Pero ¿Cómo?, es decir, no era para que te descubran a la primera

—Lo sé, por eso me asusté muchísimo creí que había fallado y quería irme, pero él no me dejo

—Ya veo…y no te dijo porque te quería ayudar

—Me dijo, pero…no sé si sea cierto

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Pues…él dijo que su horóscopo decía que debía hacer su buena labor del día, y que yo lo sería

—Pero… ¿no me digas que él cree en los horóscopos?

—Pues…el dijo que le gusta hacer lo contrario a su horóscopo, ir en contra del destino

—Te digo algo… ¡ya me perdí!

—Pues…él me dijo que…los horóscopos son mentiras, y que siempre le ha gustado hacer realidad sus horóscopos y contradecirlo

—Ya veo, pero…es muy raro

—No digas eso, Sai-san…me ayudó muchísimo, sin él…no hubiera hecho nada, ni siquiera hubiera podido hablar con…Naruto-kun—dijo sonrojada

— ¡Entonces lo viste!—gritó emocionada

—Yo…—decía una sonrojada Hinata—Ten-ten, mira a tu alrededor

—Ahh—dijo mirando a todos los lados y pudo comprobar que las miraban muy raro—Emm, lo siento—dijo sonriendo y volviendo a tomar asiento

—Ten-ten… ¿Por qué tienes que gritar?

—Yo no grito, así hablo yo y… ¡no puede ser!

— ¿Qué?—Hinata iba a voltear a ver, pero…

— ¡No voltees!

— ¿Qué pasa?—decía asustada

—Y hablando del rey de roma…

— ¿Qué cosa?—Hinata insistía en voltear a ver, pero Ten-ten se lo impedía

—A que no sabes quién está justo atrás de ti

—Temo adivinar… pero… ¿Quién es?

—Nada más y nada menos que tu nuevo jefe, Uzumaki Naruto

Y Hinata se giró y en efecto ahí estaba él, hablando con la recepcionista, con unos guantes en sus manos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

—se dirige hacia acá y parece que se va a sentar en la mesa de a lado, y…viene solo, ¿no quieres acompañarlo?

— ¿Que yo qué?

—Bueno…ya lo veras desde mañana

—Ya me quiero ir—decía muy bajito y tratando de esconderse

— ¿Tan rápido?, yo ni siquiera he pedido ni un vasito con agua

—Pero…

—Algo bueno tiene que salir hoy, el destino te quiere cerca de Uzumaki así que…no le cierres la puerta

Y en ello Naruto tomaba asiento en una mesa de alado

— ¿Por qué no vamos a hacerle compañía?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya ya—y en ese momento empezó a sonar un teléfono

—Alguien lo está llamando—decía Ten-ten, mirándolo fijamente mientras se cubría con el menú

— ¡Qué cosa!—se escuchó decir de Naruto, levantó tanto su voz, que todos lo quedaron viendo

—Y luego yo soy la escandalosa, ¿eh? —dijo en susurro para Hinata

Y Hinata gira su rostro para verlo, pero él ni siquiera se fijo en ella…además, había recibido una noticia, lo que hizo adelantar su paso e inmediatamente se fue de aquel lugar, tanta era su prisa que había dejado olvidado unos objetos sobre la mesa

—Vaya…pero que mala suerte…o…mira lo que tenemos aquí—y Ten-ten se levanta de su asiento a la mesa en donde estaba Naruto

Y ahí Hinata pudo ver lo que traía Ten-ten

—Eso…eso es de Naruto-kun

—Si lo sé, veamos…guantes de cuero, un muchacho rebelde, ¿eh?, unas llaves… ¿Por qué no le sacas copias? y tal vez…

— ¡Ten-ten!—dijo levemente sonrojada

—Si cierto…ni siquiera sabemos donde vive

—Mira…pero…esto vale oro

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Una libreta, con nombres y números de teléfonos, ah, ¿Qué es esto?—y sacaba algo completamente reseco y marchito

—Es una flor—dijo Hinata

— ¿Una flor?, ni lo parece

—Bueno…lo que queda de ella

—Y porque tiene una flor seca en una libreta… ¿será un recuerdo de una novia?

—No sé—dijo tristemente

—Lo siento…no quise decir eso, a ver, déjame buscar—intentó arreglar el asunto esquivando el tema

—No, no puedes hacer eso

—Tienes razón…hazlo tú y se lo daba a Hinata

—Pero…

Como Hinata estaba de espaldas a la salida no pudo ver que Naruto nuevamente ingresaba al local

—No me odies por esto que haré—dijo Ten-ten

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— ¡Joven!—llamó muy animadamente Ten-ten

— ¿A quién llamas?—y giró su rostro para ver a quién llamaba y ahí estaba Naruto, caminando hacia su dirección, sus miradas se cruzaron, por lo que ella se sonrojo, pero…también estaba aquella sonrisa que la había cautivado, aún sin conocerlo en persona, tanta era su impresión que no podía articular palabra alguna

Ten-ten al darse cuenta de ello, decidió hablar por ella

—Disculpe…estas cosas son suyas ¿cierto?

—Así es, muchas gracias, por ello regresaba

—Si aquí tiene, sus guantes y llaves, ah y mi amiga Hinata tiene su libreta

— ¿Hinata?, tú rostro se me hace conocido…te he visto antes…ah ya sé, eres la chica tímida y rara ¿no?

Hinata bajó su vista, en verdad le entristecía ser sólo ese recuerdo para su amado rubio

—Oye…en vez de decirle que tiene un bonito nombre…le dices que es tímida y rara, Hinata, yo que tú no le devuelvo su libreta—dijo cruzándose de brazos

— ¡No!, lo siento Hinata, pero…esa libreta es muy importante para mí, ¿me la podrías regresar?—dijo muy nervioso y apresurado, como si de esa libreta dependiera su vida

—Claro…aquí la tiene—dijo muy bajito

—Gracias y sabes algo, el que seas tímida y rara, no significa que sea malo, es más a mi me…—y el teléfono empezó a sonar de nuevo

—Mil disculpas, pero…debo debo contestarle es alguien muy importante para mí

Hola!, si, ¡Amaya-chan, que gusto!, aja, ahora mismo voy, claro tu sabes que siempre te llevaré flores—y después de ello, cortó la llamada

—Bueno…me disculpan, pero…debo irme, por suerte acá a la vuelta vi que venden flores, las dejo

Y así el rubio desaparece

— ¿Amaya?—dijo muy tristemente Hinata

—Supongo que después de esto…hasta a mí se me fue el apetito, ¿te quieres ir Hinata?

—Yo…si, vámonos

Y cuando Hinata y Ten-ten salían, Hinata choca con alguien, su sorpresa fue ver que se trataba de Naruto, y otra vez andaba con flores en mano

—Ah, qué bueno verlas, yo…les quería dar estas flores, sacando dos azucenas blancas una para Hinata y otra para Ten-ten

—Yo…les agradezco que se hayan preocupado por mis cosas, a veces soy muy distraído—dijo sonriente

—No tiene nada que agradecer, en serio, y que lindas azucenas, tiene muy buen gusto—dijo Ten-ten, ya que Hinata otra vez, se quedó prendada de aquella sonrisa

—Si son para alguien muy especial, bueno…Hinata, ha sido un gusto, creo que siempre nos hemos de encontrar, esta es la tercera vez ¿no?, así que…hasta la siguiente, nos vemos—y sube a su auto, y cuando ya estuvo muy lejos…

—Otra vez no pude decir nada

—Te quedaste hipnotizada cuando él sonrió

—es que…no lo pude evitar, pero…le lleva azucenas a esa persona especial para él, a su novia

—Hinata…nada es lo que parece

—¿Que no es lo que parece?….le lleva un hermoso arreglo floral a una chica, y a mí, una pequeña parte de ese arreglo, de las tres veces que lo he visto…siempre recibo una pequeña parte de ese arreglo

—Pero…ahora ya sabe tu nombre

—Sí, pero…sigo siendo la chica tímida y rara, ¿Qué más puedo ser para él?

—Pero…aceptémoslo, eres tímida, y…que te vistas de chico para estar cerca de él, ¿eso no es raro?

—Pero…yo…

—Sinceramente creo que te tiene presente, que recuerde a la chica tímida y rara, con la cual se ha encontrado tres veces es buena señal ¿no? además…iba a decirte algo, y parecía algo importante

—Gracias, pero…se que sólo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor

—Hinata…pero…de que te iba a decir algo importante si lo iba a hacer, si no fuera por la llamada…

—Exacto…él seguramente tiene novia y yo…soñando despierta

—Pues…eso, mañana lo sabrás, y ahora si vas porque vas, aprovecha, si Sai te ayudó una vez, ten por seguro que lo hará de nuevo

—Pero…no quiero abusar

—Mañana lo verás de otra forma, en fin…es mejor que regresemos, mañana debes madrugar, Kurozawa Hiroshi comienza a trabajar

—Está bien…gracias por el apoyo

—No, yo te pido disculpas por no creer en ti desde el inicio, pero…a partir de ahora…yo te apoyaré sin importar que

Y así Hinata llegó a su casa y al entrar se encontró con la fría mirada de su primo

— ¿Su…sucede algo malo?

—Quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que haces, pero…haré de cuenta que no sé nada, porque…yo tuve mucho que ver aquí, así que…aunque no te apoyo, no diré nada, descansa—y se retira hacia su habitación

_Supongo que con eso será suficiente, y yo estaré bien, y mañana…es el inicio de toda esta locura _

**Continuará…**

Hola que tal, yo de nuevo y si lo sé, tanto tiempo, y presentó este capítulo, y aparte está cortito, pero…es lo que me ha salido con el corto tiempo que me deja la U y por ello no pude hacer algo mejorcito pero…sean amables, porfa, no me odien, quise subir algo antes de mi cumple, y como llego el feriado, 24 de mayo es la Batalla de Pichincha, ¡adoro mayo!

Y bien ¿Qué quien es Amaya?, pues…es un personaje que inventé, ya la conocerán en el siguiente capítulo, aunque…a estas alturas…ya deben saberlo, pero lo que no saben es lo que estoy planeando con mi querida Amaya y que al fin resolví el asunto de las flores ja ja, y diré algo…si me costó dar una buena razón, si ya me arrepentía de haber hecho eso, pero tras mucho pensarlo, ¡lo hice! casi me sale humo de mi pobre cabeza ja ja

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Bueno…al review número 50, le diré lo que planeo con Amaya, y sobre todo le diré que cambios son los que haré con esta historia, por eso hoy no vimos en su primer día a Hinata, pero…apareció Amaya, a menos…la nombré je je y si esta historia tenía un formato distinto, y por un pequeño problema le cambié el formato, espero sea para mejorar, ya que con el antiguo formato, ya me estaba aburriendo y si yo me aburría…mis amados lectores también y no quiero que se aburran conmigo en fin, ya veremos y bueno esta persona el review 50 tendrá un privilegio, o puede ser dos o tres, bueno…ahí lo negociaremos je je es que no tengo idea de que hacer confiaré ciegamente en el gusto del lector número 50, sólo diré que el numero 50 sabrá los adelantos de la historia, pero….lo perderá cuando llegue al 100, la cruda realidad pero…eso si es que llego por cierto j aja, en fin se cuidan, nos vemos en julio, o antes, quien sabe, calculo que en 2 capis mas llego a ese número así que voy a ver quién es mi review 50, que…ya quiero saber su nombre, porque ya me canse de marcarlo como numero 50 ja ja

Ah y cierto, esto lo he sacado porque como que está de moda jeje, además…con esto yo solita me presiono y créanme, sin presión no hago nada, así que he aquí una linda forma de presionarme y premiar ¿no lo creen?

Se cuidan, y nos veremos…ojala sea pronto, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Ah y cierto, disculpen mi enorme falta, je je el anterior era el capitulo 5 y este si es el capitulo 6, lo que hace la falta de sueño je je

Ok, aclaro, lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos, y todos sabemos que Hiroshi es Hinata, y en tal caso si tienen dudas, pregúntenme, tal vez me demore pero…se llegar

Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Sólo a tu lado**

**Capítulo 6**

— Supongo que estaré bien, ahora…mañana…comienza todo

Y de esta forma Hinata se fue a dormir

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata estaba esperando que su padre, su hermana y Neji abandonen la casa para poder bajar, y cuando ya pudo ver que todos habían salido, ella, ya vestida de chico se dirigía a la cocina y justo cuando estaba en la sala, pudo ver como la puerta se abría, y ella inmediatamente se fue a esconder en el lugar más cercano, que era la cocina, se quedó casi sin respiración atrás de la puerta, rogando que aquella persona no la descubriera

_Por favor, por favor no vengas a la cocina_

—Neji, no habrás visto mis llaves

—No, supongo que las habrá dejado en su habitación

_¿Llaves?—y empezó a buscar por la cocina y pudo verlas sobre la mesa— ¡no puede ser!, ¿y ahora qué hago?_

—Bien…iré a mi cuarto, tu Neji, mira si no está en la cocina

_Va a venir Neji, pero…no quiero que me vea_—y se escondió debajo de la mesa

—Con que aquí estaban estas odiosas llaves—y las tomaba, pero…estas cayeron al suelo, y cuando las levantó, pudo ver debajo de la mesa a Hinata

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y no dijeron palabra alguna

—¡Neji!, mis llaves no estaban en mi habitación, ¿las encontraste?

—Si, estaban acá en la cocina, ya voy para allá—dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la sala

Y antes de salir de la cocina, regresa a mirar debajo de la mesa— ¡Vámonos!

_Es…estuvo muy cerca_—y luego dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y salía de su escondite—_para evitar estos incidentes…lo mejor será no desayunar en casa y salir inmediatamente_

Y después de ello, salió de su casa por la puerta de atrás y tomó un taxi para llegar a su primer día de trabajo

Pocos minutos después…ya estaba en la entrada de aquél edificio, ya no estaba nerviosa, pero le costaba dar el primer paso

— ¿Por qué dudas…Hiroshi-san?—dijo un sonriente Sai

—Yo…muy buenos días, Sai-san

—Buenos días, y… ¿vas a entrar al primer día de trabajo?

—Sí, así lo haré

— ¿Sabes algo Hiroshi?...muchas cosas han cambiado ya no serás un simple mensajero acá

—Pero…entonces que…

—Sí, pero antes, un pequeño consejo, tu voz…debe ser más gruesa

—Como…así

—No, no mucho, un poco menos

—Así

—Esa es la voz, y…si, anoche volví a ver a Naruto, tenía que ver unos documentos a mi casa sobre unas nuevas adquisiciones para la empresa y...le llevaba flores a Amaya-chan y…

— ¿Amaya-chan?

—Si… ¿no la conoces?

—No…yo…

—Ya veo—dijo con una sonrisa en labios, — pues…hoy la conocerás, Amaya es para Naruto como su…

—Vaya…Kurozawa—interrumpió Naruto—buenos días y bienvenido, ven, vamos a mi oficina, me imagino que Sai te habló de los cambios ¿o no?

—Estaba por comentarme pero…

—Ya veo…entonces Sai, podrías hacerme un favor, ¿puedes traer a Amaya-chan?, es que se quedó comprando una soda y tenía que venir inmediatamente y pues quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella, ya que hoy es una fecha especial

—Claro, no hay problema

Cuando Sai se había ido y los había dejado solos

—Kurozawa en vista a tu actual problema y cómo eres el único que ayuda a su familia, he decidido ascenderte de puesto, serás mi asistente, y así me evito cualquier problema con mis padres y así tienes facilidad de tiempo y ganas más que un mensajero, ganamos los dos, ¿te parece bien?

—Si…gracias

—No, no tienes que agradecerme—para eso, ya habían llegado a la oficina

—Mira…aquí tienes el contrato, lo renovaremos cada año, así que…fírmalo—y le brindaba el documento y un esfero

—Claro…—y firmó el documento

—Bien…Kurozawa, desde hoy, legalmente ya eres parte de Namikaze Corp.

—Disculpe…que clase de problema quiere evitar con sus padres

Naruto lo queda mirando fijamente

—Digo…si se puede saber, no…no es necesario que me lo diga…si…si quiere mejor….hagamos de cuenta que no he dicho nada

—Je, no descuida, así está bien, y pues…digamos que tengo una prometida y pues…

—No…no siga, —dijo muy bajito —es un asunto personal, no debe explicarme nada, y menos si soy nuevo

—Pero…me despiertas confianza— ¿_yo dije eso?_

—Eh, pues…

—Hey no pienses mal, digo…te considero un amigo y…

—Disculpen… ¿interrumpo?—dijo Sai abriendo la puerta sin llamar primero

—No Sai, que bueno que llegaste, ¿Ya trajiste a Amaya-chan?

—Sí, se quedó en la oficina de tu padre, junto con Fuuka

—Ya, bueno…voy a verla, disculpa Kurozawa pero debo ir a ver a Amaya, Sai te enseñará donde será tu oficina, y bienvenido

Y Naruto se fue de aquél lugar

— ¿En qué piensas…Hiroshi-san?

—Que…Amaya-chan debe ser muy bonita

—Pues…si es muy bonita, alegre, encantadora y sobre todo muy dulce

—¿Y es la prometida de Naruto-kun?

—¿Prometida?... ¿cómo sabes de la prometida de Naruto?

—Él…me lo ha dicho

—Tú piensas que Amaya-chan es…je, ¿vamos a conocerla?, te aseguro que te llevarás una sorpresa

—Pero yo…

—Sólo será un rato, pasaremos por aquella oficina y la verás de reojo

—Está bien

Y así Hiroshi y Sai pasaron de reojo por la oficina de Minato, en la cual se podía ver a Naruto, a Minato, a una esbelta pelirroja con una soda en la mano y una pequeña niña de cabello largo castaño claro recogido en dos coletas

— ¿Ya la viste?

Pero Hinata fijó su vista en aquella pelirroja que miraba sonriente a Naruto, y como tenia la soda en mano, pensó que ella era la famosa Amaya-chan, la prometida de Naruto, a aquella que siempre le llevaba flores y que aquella pequeña niña se tratase de un familiar de aquella pelirroja

—Si la vi, pero…debemos volver al trabajo

_Me parece que te fijaste en Fuuka, je será entretenido ver tu reacción al saber que Amaya-chan es aquella pequeña _

Y siguió a Hiroshi hasta la oficina que habían entrado

Mientras en la oficina de Minato

—Neh, Minato-san, está molesto con Amaya-chan, por haber regado un poquito de soda en su alfombra—dijo tan dulcemente como le era posible

—No Amaya-chan, para mi es imposible molestarme con tan linda nena de 7 años—y la carga en brazos

—Y verdad que tampoco está molesto con Kyubi-san—dijo señalando a su cachorro de un color castaño rojizo, que estaba mordiendo el pantalón de Naruto

—Para nada, je je antes le apoyo a Kyubi-san, eso, Kyubi, haz sufrir a mi hijo cabeza hueca

—Ya papá no es gracioso, este traje me costó mucho como para que Kyubi lo dañe, ya Kyubi, basta, no estoy para juegos, ¡te tengo! —Y lo tomó entre sus brazos

—Entonces es Naruto-kun quien está molesto con Amaya-chan por haber traído a Kyubi-san

—No Amaya-chan, sabes que Kyubi-san es así de ruidoso ¿verdad Naruto?

—Si, así es papá, si no tengo a Kyubi dando lata, no sería lo mismo—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

—Entonces… ¿me devuelven mi sodita?

—Claro mi pequeñita—y la baja— Fuuka, dásela

—Aquí la tienes Amaya-chan, sólo no la vuelvas a regar

Grrrrrr

—¿Qué le pasa a ese perro?

—Ese perro tiene nombre y se llama Kyubi-san y no le agradas—dijo acercándose a Naruto para que le diera su perrito

—Pero…

—Naruto-kun… ¿hoy me compraras flores?—preguntó muy dulcemente

—Como todos los días Amaya-chan

— ¿Hoy vamos a salir Naruto-kun?

—Si Amaya-chan, hoy es un día especial

— ¡Siiiiii!, un día como hoy, Amaya-chan y Kyubi-san conocimos a Naruto-kun y todo gracias a Kyubi-san que te encontró

—Bien...Fuuka podrías llevar a Amaya-chan a la guardería

—Claro, Naruto-kun—dijo sonriente

—Noooo, no quiero que ella me lleve, ¿verdad Kyubi-san?—y el perrito contestó con un ladrido

—Pero…

—Ven Amaya-chan, yo te llevo

— ¡Minato-san! —y Amaya soltó a Kyubi y se fue a sus brazos

— ¿A caballito?

—A caballito será

—Pero…Minato-san, usted no debería llevar a una niña a la guardería, ¿Qué dirán…?

—No me importa lo que digan, además…soy el jefe Fuuka, vamos Amaya, ¿eh?, Kyubi…no muerdas

De nueva cuenta ahora era el pantalón de Minato el que era mordido y zarandeado por Kyubi

—Je je, ¿decías algo papá?—decía un sonriente Naruto

—Kyubi-san, no muerdas o nos llevará la peli teñida—dijo Amaya

Y como por arte de maga, Kyubi se quedó sentadito y moviendo su colita

—¿Nos vamos Minato-san?

—A la orden Amaya-chan, vamos Kyubi, síguenos

Y cuando Minato, Amaya y Kyubi ya no estaban ahí

— ¿Peli teñida? ¿Yo?, esa mocosa me dijo…

—Fuuka…esa mocosa, tiene nombre y se llama Amaya, nos vemos

—Naruto-kun

—Dime—dijo sin voltear a verla

—Lo siento

—Conmigo no deberías disculparte—y se fue de aquella oficina

_Rayos, todo me sale mal_ _y_ _ahora que a Naruto le ha salido una prometida, todo empeora, y que esta niña me diga peli teñida, ¿yo?, es una grosera, pero ya le enseñaré modales_

Volviendo con Hiroshi y Sai

—Hiroshi… ¿estás bien?

—Si…si lo estoy

—A ver…disculpen, estaba con Amaya y bueno… ¿Qué te parece la oficina Kurozawa?—entro todo apresurado Naruto

—Muy acogedora, gracias

—Bien…no hay problema que te llame Hiroshi ¿cierto?

—No, no hay problema

—Bien…entonces tu también puedes llamarme Naruto, dado a que tengo un asunto importante, hoy saldremos temprano Hiroshi, ya que tu trabajas conmigo, no te puedo dejar a ordenes de otra persona, así que cuando termines de revisar esos documentos, te podrás ir, bien…eso era todo, debo ir a comprar flores—y dicho esto desapareció

_Siempre le lleva flores a Amaya, debe sentirse bien el recibir flores_

—Ah…Hiroshi…estos documentos…ya están revisados—dijo Sai, sacándola de sus pensamientos

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Que ayer Naruto se mató revisando estos documentos, hubieras oído su grito al saber que yo lo tenía en mi casa

—Pero…

—Eso le pasa por distraído, pero…hoy tienes día libre, ¿Por qué note cambias?

—Así estoy bien

—Deberías traer tu ropa y cambiarte a lo que salgas, porque a tu casa no podrías llegar vestida así

—Si…tienes razón

—Me esperas un rato—y Sai salió de la oficina, y enseguida regresó

—Mira…tu regalo por ser el primer día de trabajo

—Yo…no podría aceptarlo

—Claro que puedes…yo te lo he comprado, espero sea de tu agrado

—Pero…

—Hazlo, en serio, o te descubrirán en casa

—Muchas gracias—y recibió aquella funda

—Puedes ir a cambiarte en el piso de arriba, casi nadie sube y ni cuenta se darán que ha subido Hiroshi y que baja Hinata, sube y cámbiate

—Eso haré

Y de esta forma Hinata subió al último piso y entro a una habitación completamente vacía, se cambio de ropa y salió vestida con un jean color negro y una blusa blanca manga corta, ajustada a su cuerpo de color blanco con negro y unas sandalias en color blanco, y su cabello, se lo dejó suelto

Y empezó a bajar, con cierto temor, pero como dijo Sai, nadie se había fijado en que alguien había subido y mucho menos, nadie se percató de que ella estaba bajando

— ¡Aquí estas!

—Sai-san, yo…no me asuste así

—Lo siento…pero se me olvidó decirte que si alguien pregunta ¿Tu quien eres?, debes responder que eres…no sé, la novia de Hiroshi

—¿Qué yo soy la novia de Hiroshi?

—Si, después de todo…ustedes son uno mismo

—Yo…ya sabré que decir, gracias por el consejo

Y así Hinata estaba ya saliendo de aquel edificio pero…se fijó en una puerta que un cachorro se estaba asomando

Hinata miraba el cachorro con ternura y se le acercó para acariciarle, y el cachorrito se dejó

Kyubi-san…vaya, encontraste una nueva amiga

¿Tú eres la dueña del cachorrito?

Si el es Kyubi-san y yo soy Amaya-chan—dijo sonriente

¿Tú eres Amaya-chan?

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **bien…ahora si presento el capitulo 6 je je, no me di cuenta antes, ups, sorry,

Y bueno…hoy conocimos a Amaya-chan, les diré de ella, que no será un personaje principal, pero…si se hará notar y ya mismo explico lo de las flores, je je, espero sorprenderles o amenos no decepcionarles ah y vaya yo soy la sorprendida ¿eh?, pero muchas gracias para mi ver sus reviews fue como mi regalo de cumple, se les agradece, y Yamir-chan fue mi review 50 y pobre de que diga algo, je je aunque ahorita no sabía nada, no me dijo si quería o no el adelanto, yo espere su respuesta y nada, y eso que este capi ya lo tenía escrito, sólo esperaba Yamir-chan, pero…no se apareció, ya me preocupé por Yamir-chan bueno…aquí Kaory Hyuga esperando que no me odien se despide, con ustedes nos veremos el…bueno…Yamir-chan escoge las fechas, así que ya hablaremos de fechas con esta historia.

Y para los que leen Mi destino está contigo, lamento no poder haber cumplido, se que dije que actualizaría en mayo, pero…no pude, las benditas practicas, pero… ¡ya las amo!, tanto así que en mis vacaciones me voy al centro de salud a tiempo completo así que nos veremos en esa historia el 5 de julio o mediados de junio

Para los que leen Diario de una pasión, no, no me he olvidado de ella, con esa historia, posiblemente nos veremos el 20 de junio o a más tardar el 5 de julio

Para los que leen La esposa del Kazekage, posiblemente los veré el…8 de junio

Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero…las practicas me quitan inspiración y he perdido el hilo en todas la historias, ni re-leyéndolas puedo hacer algo medio decente, mil disculpas, pero…les aseguro que solo los primeros días les afecta esto, y medio me extrañaran, pero…ya se harán a la idea además hay otros autores mil veces mejor que yo, así que ni cuenta se darán de que ando desaparecida

Los veo, ojala sea pronto.

Bye bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Y comenzare con lo típico,

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Ok, vamos a un hecho cuando hice este fic…no sabía que Kyubi tenía nombre, ok sabia que Kyubi no era un nombre…pero asi lo concia yo, XD asi que a partir de ahora Kyubi será conocido como Kurama-san vale? Ok pues aclarado eso le sigo nomas XD

**Solo a tu lado**

**Capitulo 7**

¿Tú eres la dueña del cachorrito?

Si, el es Kurama-san y yo soy Amaya-chan—dijo sonriente aquella dulce niña

¿Tú eres Amaya-chan? –dijo muy sorprendida hinata

Sí, pero…¿Por qué la sorpresa?

Es que…

¡Amaya-chan!—se oía la voz de una mujer llamándola

Nooo, es la bruja peli teñida, dijo escondiéndose tras de Hinata para luego mirarla fijamente, etto… disculpa ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo mirando fijamente a Hinata

Si la bruja peli teñida te pregunta por nosotros…no nos has visto

¡Amaya!

La pequeña niña vio la confusión en el rostro de Hinata y volvió a repetirle haciéndole un puchero

Solo no digas que nos has visto, ¿sí? vamos Kurama-chan—y se fue por una puerta y la cerró, desapareciendo a la vista y en eso cruza una esbelta pelirroja dando un suspiro cansado

¡Disculpa!, tú, ¿no has visto a una niña que viene acompañada de un perro?

¿Eh?, pues…

¿La has visto o no?-exclamo impaciente

No… lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada

Entonces no me hagas perder tiempo-dijo empujándola y sigueindo hacia adelante cuando en eso se detiene y regresa a mirarla fijamente y empezó a rodearla

y a todo esto… ¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo…yo soy la novia de…Hiroshi, y pues…vine a verlo

Ah ya ya ya, no sigas, no me interesa saber más de ti, no eres de gran importancia

Tras esto, aquella mujer se fue y Hinata se quedó ahí sin poder decir más nada

_Bueno…ahora entiendo lo de bruja, mejor me voy antes de que alguien más me vea, pero…esa pequeña….¿donde se habrá quedado?_

Dijo caminando de espaldas buscando con la mirada a aquella pequeña niña hasta que sintió que se golpeo con alguien y regresó su mirada y se encontró con aquel chico que le robaba el sueño

Hinata, ¿cierto?

_Se acordó de mi nombre_

Si… hola

Hola, vaya siempre nos encontramos, ¿no?

Si…y—queda mirando aquellas flores y pronuncia débilmente

Que hermosas flores lleva

Ah, sí, que bueno saberlo, no sabia si estos lirios le vayana a gustar

Pues…estoy segura…le encantará ¿son…para su novia?

De hecho….no, son para mí vecinita—dijo sonriendo

¿Tu vecinita?

Si, se llama Amaya, ah y ten, una flor para ti

En eso Hinata ve a la misma niñita que salía atrás de Naruto, y le hacía señas a Hinata para que guarde silencio, mientras recibía la preciada flor de Naruto

Gra…gracias

Bueno…ya me voy, sabes un día deberías conocerla es la niña más linda ¿me acompañas?

¡No hace falta que me busques!, ¡ya te encontramos!-dijo empujando a Naruto hacia adelante haciendo que afirmara sus brazos en los hombros de Hinata y se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos con los rostros muy cerca el uno del otro

_Esta…está muy cerca…va a…va a besarme?-dijo con el rostro completamente ruborizado y cerrando los ojos_

_Es…es muy linda yo…-se acercaba lentamente hacia Hinata dispuesto a probar aquellos dulces labios hasta que…_

Se escuchó el grito de Amaya-chan

Kurama-san nooooooooooooooo

-Ah que…¿qué paso Amaya chan?-dijo Naruto volteando su mirada hacia Amaya rompiendo aquel contacto con Hinata

Lo lamento Naruto-un…es que Kurama san iba a morder tu pantalón y yo quería que no los interrumpiera…pero…a la final mi grito los ha separado-dijo bajando la mirada

Hinata se encontraba con los latidos del corazón acelerados, nerviosa, y aun muy sonrojada, aun no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y no paraba de mirar la espalda de su amado Rubio y una sonrisa la acompañaba

No Amaya chan descuida, entre Hinata y yo no hay nada…es más, no interrumpiste nada

Con esas palabras Hinata se sintió derrumbar, y aquel gesto noto Amaya y abrazo con fuerza a su cachorro y se queda mirando fijamente la flor que tenia Hinata en sus manos y sonrió un poco

Hermanito… ¿Por qué le diste una de mis flores a Hinata?

¿Eh?, yo…lo siento

¿Por qué haces eso hermanito?

¿Qué cosa?

Porque cuando te preguntó ¿Por qué?, lo tomas como si no debiste hacerlo

Pero…entonces…

Ay hermanito la verdad no me molesta que le hayas dado una de mis flores, es más tu nunca sabes dar ni una de las flores que me vas a dar, ni siquiera a Kushina san, pero a ella sí, y sabes…me parece bien, porque así estoy compartiendo una parte de mis flores con una linda chica, que…me cayó bien, ¡me salvó de la bruja peli teñida! y si le has dado una flor a ella, significa que te cae bien a ti ¿no es así hermanito?

Bueno…

No, no me lo respondas ahora, ya debemos irnos, se me hace tarde

Ah sí claro, nos vemos Hinata-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y tomo de la mano a Amaya chan

Gracias por lo anterior Hinata chan y vamos Kurama-chan

Adiós—dijo Hinata aun sorprendida

_No puedo creer que la famosa Amaya-chan sea aquella niña_

Afuera en el auto, con Amaya y Naruto

Hermanito… ¿Qué opinas de Hinata chan?

¿Qué?

Solo responde

Bueno…es una chica tímida y rara y…

¿Y?

Nada…olvídalo, mejor vamos

¿Qué ibas a decirme?-dijo haciendo un puchero

Estas muy peque para saberlo

Jum—se cruza de brazos, todos dicen lo mismo, que soy muy peque, eso es injusto

No es injusto, dijo encendiendo el carro y sonriendo

Además… ¿te gustaron las flores?

Pues si…son muy bellas…dijo abrazándolas…sabes….pensé que me molestaría compartir mis flores…

Yo Amaya chan no lo hago con malas intenciones es que…

No hagas eso…

¿Qué cosa?

Hermanito…no pongas barreras donde no las hay

No entiendo qué me quieres decir

Sabes….estoy feliz que las flores que yo recibo, también hagan feliz a una gran chica, ¿Por qué lo es verdad?

La conozco poco tiempo…pero, es una chica realmente…

¿Realmente…?

Cof cof…es una gran chica

¿Solo eso?

Mira ya llegamos

Ay….te salvaste por hoy, ni modo, vámonos Kurama san

Amaya chan espera…

Tranquilo hermanito, no me pasara nada malo, y gracias por las flores, vamos Kurama san yo te ganare

Naruto se queda mirando a la pequeña niña correr y desaparecer tras el portón de su casa

_En verdad te extrañare… Amaya chan_

Y se iba en camino a su casa, mientras seguía recordando lo sucedido esa tarde

_Hinata…_

Ya adentro, Amaya vio como Naruto iba hacia su casa por la ventana

Muy bien Kurama san, ya que no puedo estar todo el tiempo cuidando de mi hermanito, y en vista que Hinata chan es muy agradable, creo que…hacen muy bonita pareja, mi hermanito y Hinata chan

A lo que Amaya escucho un ladrido por respuesta…

Sabía que me apoyarías

Mientras tanto, Hinata había salido de aquel edificio después de aquel encuentro con la famosa Amaya chan, no podía evitar sonreír, mas sin embargo, sabía que la prometida de su amado Naruto existía y que tarde o temprano la conocería hasta mientras se dirigía a su casa

A lo que llegó se encontró con Ten ten esperándole en la sala

¿Tenten?, ¿Qué…que haces aquí?

Hasta que llegas Hinata, No creerás que me perdería de saber cómo te fue en tu primer día ¿alguien te descubrió?

Es que…

No me digas que te despidieron y por eso estas aquí tan temprano

No no… eso no paso, es que…hoy conocí a Amaya chan

No digas mas…esa es la prometida de Naruto

Yo también pensé que era así, pero…Amaya chan es una niña pequeña…

Naruto s e casara con una niña pequeña…pero que se cree, ese oso de peluche que no recuerdo ni su nombre

No, Tenten, no, Amaya chan es la vecina de Naruto kun, y es muy encantadora

Oh entiendo, y segura no paso más nada hoy

Bueno…-dijo jugando con sus dedos

¿Qué paso?

Pues…Naruto kun….bueno…él estuvo muy cerca de mi….pensé que me besaría, pero…

Pero….

Solo se alejo de mí, al escuchar el grito de Amaya

Ooo que niña, arruinar tan bello momento

Pues sabes…para mí…aun sigue siendo un bello momento

Oh claro, pero pudo haber sido mejor ¿no?

Tenten….mejor debo irme a descansar…mañana será un nuevo día

Está bien…entonces no te molestara que me lleve a Neji esta noche…aspiro a que el cubito de hielo se ablande un poco

Vaya…Tenten…no lo vi llegar pero sabes…está bien no te preocupes, después de todo, solo quiero leer un poco y prepararme para mañana

Muy bien entonces solo debo esperar que llegue Neji y nos vamos

En eso Neji entraba y las encontró platicando

¿Me perdí de algo?-dijo arqueando una ceja

No…Neji niisan…pero…si te quedas más tiempo aquí….creo perderán algo ¿no?

Bien cubito de hielo, vámonos, yo te digo todo lo que se y a ver si te hago bailar

Yo no bailo-dijo seriamente

Sí, pero yo no hablo si no bailas, así que vamos

Y Hinata vio como Neji era casi arrastrado por Hinata y lo ultimo que escucho fue el cierre de la puerta quedándose sola en aquella casa…y se dirigió a su habitación donde tomó un libro y lo coloco sobre sus pechos y recordando aquel momento en el que el rostro de su amado estaba tan cerca de ella

_¿Será que un día recibiré un beso de mi amado Naruto kun?...¿qué estarás haciendo?_-sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que regresó su mirada a la ventana y cerró sus ojos, acompañado de un leve rubor

Mientras en casa de Naruto este se encontraba con la mirada acusadora de su madre

Pues ¿y ahora que hice mal?

Llegas y no me saludas… ¿te parece poco?

Perdón mamá-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla y alzándola en brazos y girando con ella en brazos, mas sin embargo seguí la mirada seria de su madre por lo que la bajo y le preguntó una vez mas

En serio mamá… ¿Qué hice de mal?

¿y todavía lo preguntas?

Am….¿feliz cumpleaños mama?

¡Naruto!, ahora si que….-exclamaba una furiosa Kushina, que se abalanzaba sobre un pasivo Naruto que seguía sin entender que paso, hasta que escuchó la voz de Tsunade, y para suerte de él, eso lo salvó

Vie….digo…

Naruto…déjame decirte que callado te defiendes mejor…y agradece que no dejo que Kushina te mande a volar, mira que confundir el cumpleaños de tu madre…

No es eso…-se explicó Naruto, es que…

Naruto-continuo Kushina, Es que hoy llegaba tu prometida y estaba esperándote en el aeropuerto

¿Qué?, es que…¡¿Era hoy?

Si era hoy, minimo debes llamrle y pedirle perodn no te parece?

Supongo que lo hare mañana

¡Naruto!-se escuchó el grito de Kushina

Nada de mañana ahora mismo

Continuara

N/A:

Hola con todos mis lectores… eso si es que hay alguno XD, y créanme esta continuación estaba peor, pero mas que esto…ya no pude arreglarlo

Keyla: Creo que si no hay lectores es porque los asustamos con este horrible continuación, digo Kaory chan, ¿no pudiste hacer algo mejorcito?

Cállate Keyla, bien sabes que edite corte, escribí reescribí me plantee mil cosas y a la final decidí dejarlo así, mil disculpas, prometo el siguiente será mejor, sin faltas de ortografía y en serio prometo usar guiones, no me den tomatazos, solo denme críticas constructivas, y como premio a este horrible conti les diré un pequeño avance pero antes quiero aclarar algo, keniana, amiga Kenny, onee chan!, Naruto con lentes es mío!, jajaja ok fue una pelea organizada en face y por ello es que actualizo XD ahora si nos vemos mil gracias y nos vemos en la conti, los quiero y les dejo con un medio avance, son ideas desorganizadas que me quedaron al crear este capítulo XD

Así que esto planeo al siguiente

Naruto tendrá que ir a conocer a su prometida e invitarla a salir, pero para ello decide comprarle un regalo, mas sin embargo, ese día se encontrara con Hinata

En la oficina Minato propone que es hora que todos los empleados aprendan a trabajar en equipo y a convivir los unos con los otros, y decide armarse un campamento, en honor a remodelaciones que debe someterse el edificio

En aquel campamento Naruto hará trabajo en quipo con Hiroshi y tratara de vencer a Sasuke

¿Quién será la prometida de Naruto?

¿Planeara algo Amaya chan?

¿Lograra su loca y aburrida escritora mejorar?

Todo esto averígüenlo en el siguiente capitulo

PD: Naruto con lentes es mío! Deltaporsiemrpe me lo ha dado, y Heero Kusanagi es testigo, así que Kenniana dámelo! Devuélvemelo! XD

PD2: jajaj no lo pude evitar XD los quiero y prometo mejorar


End file.
